Secrets
by sydney735
Summary: As a spy for the government, Shadow always tried to keep others out of her screwed up life. When her best friend Carrie is saved by the turtles one night she drags Shadow into more than she bargained for. Now she's fighting to protect not only her life, but the other's around her as she tries to battle the Foot and her father alone, but the turtles aren't pushed away so easily.
1. Chapter 1

_Faster! Faster! My life depends on this moment! _I saw my destination and dove just as the bell rang. Standing up I fist pumped. "Yessss!"

"Late again are we Ms. Knight?"

"But Mr. Greenfield I'm not late!"

"You know my rule Shadow before the bell not during." I grumbled as I sat down, the rest of the class snickering. Mr. Greenfield was every high schooler's worst nightmare and seemed to have a personal problem with me. His class seemed to always take forever to end and when it finally did I had the rest of the day to look forward to. _Great three more two hour long classes and I'm out of here. _

"SHAD! Shad wait up!" I looked over my shoulder to see Carrie, my best friend, pushing through the crowed of teenagers. She looked out of breath.

"What?"

"I've…..been….looking….all….over for….you"

"Ehh why?"

"I don't want to walk to class by myself! Oh, and I saw THEM again!" she looked at me with excited eyes. I rolled my own.

"What do you mean by 'THEM'?"

"You know" she pulled me over into a side hallway "them. The creatures."

"Carrie we've been over this there are no kun-fu fighting creatures in New York." _Trust me I'd know._

"Bu-But look. I took these last night." She pulled out several pictures with blurs in them. "They move so fast I can't get a good picture.

"Try a video next time." She gave me the 'I'm not stupid look' "No I'm serious. If you can get a good video of these….creatures as you call them…I'll help you look for them. Promise."

"Thanks for not thinking I'm crazy Shad."

"What are friends for."

"So do you want to hang out tonight? Maybe some movies, popcorn, or are you busy again tonight?"

"Carrie I'm sorry, but I have work that I can't get out of." she looked at me funny then sighed.

"Why do you have to work soooo much!?" I shrugged.

"I don't know, but we can hang out this weekend." That brightened her mood.

"Why can't you just tell me where you work?" she pleaded. Another question I didn't know quite how to answer. I couldn't tell her where I worked because that could put her in danger, but I didn't want to lie either. Unfortunately it seemed like I was gonna have to do just that. And I would have, but I couldn't think up a good one.

"It's complicated."

"Are you selling drugs!?"

"What!? NO! Why would you think that!?" I almost dropped my books when she asked me that. She continued to stare at me with her blue green eyes, her blond hair with purple streaks framing her face. She had pale skin and freckles that dotted her nose and cheeks that she scrunched together when she was confused or didn't like something. "Look I'm not selling drugs or anything like that. I-I just can't tell you where I work, at least not right now."

"But we're best friends you can tell me anything."

"I can't tell you this. Maybe in the future, but not right now. Ok?" she nodded and we walked into class.

Roughly 7hr later…..

The prison finally opened its doors and I made my way home, Carrie by my side.

"You know what? I completely respect your decision not to tell me where you work."

"Thanks Care-Bear"

"But can you at least give me a hint?"

"There is something I can tell you."

"REALLY!?" I nodded.

"It's a secret."

"NOT funny Shad." I unlocked the front door to my house.

"George! Riley! I'm home!" I waited for an answer, but none came "Uhh…Hello?"

"Looks like they ditched you for the weekend." Carrie said looking at a note left on the fridge.

"Great" I muttered. "Hey I should start getting ready for work anyway." I smiled apologetically.

"I may not know what it is exactly you do, but I have a feeling it's dangerous. So…be careful. Please?"

"Of course Care-Bear." She wave as she left. Making sure all the doors were locked I went to the shed. Flipping open the fake electrical box "Code word: Ivory" I then pressed my thumb to the finger print scanner. 'ACESS GRANTED WELCOME BACK SHADOW'

Stepping into the shed the door closed securely behind me. Sliding into my computer chair I contacted my director.

"Ahh Shadow right on time. Your next assignment. Infiltrate the Oroku Saki AKA The Shredder."

"Consider me already there Sir."

"Good. I want a report ASAP." I saluted him as he ended the call. I spun in my chair to my outfit sitting on the shelf.

"Alright let's get this party started." Putting my brown hair in a cap I put on the blonde wig, put in the blue contacts, secured all my weapons, finishing it off with my leather jacket.

AT SHREDDERS BUILDING

"You come highly recommended. That surprises me given your age." The strange man eyed me suspiciously.

"I suppose that gives me the element of surprise." I paused think over my next words "It would be an honor to serve you Oroku Saki." He smiled the slightest bit.

"I have some shipments coming in tonight. I want you there as a guard."

"Sounds easy enough. May I ask what is in the shipment?"

"Remember your place girl." He warned.

"My apologies."

"This is my daughter Karai, she will also be guarding the shipment. I want the shipment to get here safely." The last part he said to Karai.

"If we are pulled into a fight I need to know I can count on you to keep your word on your honor that you will fight with the Foot."

"I will do what I have to."

"Good. Let's move, you do not what to see my father angry." _No I do not. _I swung my leg over my motorcycle as she entered a limo a VERY large man following her. _What could be such a threat that they need this much back up. There is defiantly something up with this place. _Revving up the engine I sped out of the garage after the limo.

Karai stopped in an alley several blocks from the docks "Here will be a good vantage point." I nodded climbing the fire escape to the roof.

"So what exactly are we looking for?"

"You will know it when you see it." A flicker of a shadow caught my attention. "Did you see something?"

"I don't know." She immediately started calling into her communicator. "What the hell!?" people were yelling and running about down at the docks.

"Come on!" she jumped over the gaps between the buildings with ease while I on the other hand struggled a bit. By the time I actually got there she was running back a silver safe case in hand. "Take this to my father. Keep it safe." I ran back to where I parked my motorcycle, strapping the case to the bike, I sped off. I heard what sounded like another cycle behind me so I turned the corner and activated the cloaking device making myself invisible.

"Your package Shredder." I held the case out to the creepy Japanese man. "All this for one case? I'm kind of disappointed."

"Excellent." I smiled "You are free to go. I expect to be seeing you again soon." A smirk found its way onto my face as I left his quarters. _I'm in. _


	2. Chapter 2 The Hunt

I was sleeping when I heard a loud rapping on my window. Grabbing the gun attached to the back of my head board I approached the window. I moved the curtain back to reveal the one, the only Carrie. "Hell Carrie what's the matter with you!"

"HEEYY….put the gun down please." She said with a large grin.

"What were you thinking!? I could have shot you! I almost did!"

"But you didn't." she poked my chest. "Anyway I got the video!"

"WHAT!?"

"Crazy right!? I was down at the docks-"

"YOU WERE AT THE DOCKS!?"

"Don't interrupt it's rude. I took your advice and took a video. Wanna look at it?"

"Why not?" she was nearly squealing with excitement. Plugging the camcorder into my laptop she opened the video. At first it was shaky like she was running then it cleared settling on the fight at the docks.

"Aaannnd THERE!" she paused the video just as a blur came on screen.

"Move for a sec." I opened the video in a video analyzer.

"This looks pretty high-tech Shad."

"It a hobby." I enhanced the picture making the blur much clearer. "What the hell?" I whispered.

"Whoa. I told you." We shared a wide eyed glance. I worked on that frame some more till I got the clearest picture possible. I printed it off.

"That" I pointed at the creature in the picture "Is not human." _What does this thing have to do with the Foot and Shredder? _"How many of these things did you see?"

"Four." She said with confidence. I scribbled it down on a sticky note.

"What did they look like?"

"They had shells and they're not 'things'. 'Things' can't talk."

"They could talk?" she nodded. I wrote both down pinning it to my cork board. "What else?"

"They walked like us. They can fight really really well. Oh! And they each wore a different colored mask."

"How many times have you seen these….uhh…"

"I think they're turtles, or used to be. Hey! Maybe they're some type of mutant."

"You read way too many comics." I sticky-noted it anyway. "So mutant turtles. Interesting." I turned to her. "Carrie you can't tell anyone about this."

"Who would believe me? Even if I showed them the video and picture they'd still say I was crazy. This weekend we're going turtle hunting!" I ran a hand down my face smiling. "Mind if I stay for the night?"

"Course not."

Later that day at school…..

"Mrs. Carter?"

"Yes Shadow? What can I help you with?"

"I was wondering what you knew about animal mutations?"

"Like physical traits different from others?" she asked looking at me slightly confused.

"No not exactly. Is it possible to mutate a simple lifeform into a more advance lifeform?" she thought for a second.

"I have heard of research on the subject, but it's all theories. It's impossible with our technology. What brought this interesting question up?"

"Just a random thought. Thank you." I smiled to her and left. _If we don't have the tech to mutate animals how did those...turtles get like that?_

"Hey there you are!" she smiled big leaning in "Ready for my mutant hunt tonight?"

"As ready as I can be. I need to stop by my place to pick up my overnight bag."

"So what's it like practically living by yourself." I shrugged rounding the corner to my block.

"You get used to it after a while."

"Hey what's that on your door?"

"Just one of those advertisement things." Pushing the door open we went to my room. "Ok so I went and talked to Mrs. Carter she said that we don't have the technology to 'mutate' unless its super high security testing in the government, but if that's the case how did they get out?" I wrote this new information on a sticky-note, pinning it to the board.

"Good point. Maybe they're aliens." I wrote 'aliens' with a big question mark. The board was getting full. "This is so exciting!" _That it is._

9 p.m…..

"Ready?" she asked me.

"What if we do find these mutants? They obviously don't want to be found?"

"Good point. We'll figure it out later." I rolled my eyes.

I revved the engine of my motorcycle, Carrie gripping me so tight I was having trouble breathing.

"HERE!" she yelled after a while of riding the back roads and alleys. I parked my Harley behind some trash cans. Making sure Carrie wasn't looking I activate the cloaking device.

"How do you know they well be here?"

"This is the area that I've seen them in."

"Alright where to Care-Bear?" she pointed up with her usual cheesy smile. When we made it to the roof top I fingered the gun in the small of my back. "Do you hear that?" both of our eyes widened and we ducked behind and air vent. _Laughter? _

Carrie set up her camera with shaky hands.

"Man no Foot, no Purple Dragons, nothing. It ain't right." The one wearing a red bandana said. Carrie let a squeak out. Slapping a hand over her mouth we sunk down lower behind the air vent.

"Did you guys hear that?" I saw a shadow coming up on our right. I gripped a rock by my hand and with a deep breath I threw it to the left. The shadow moved in that direction. Carrie gripped her camera, tucking it in her backpack.

I held up three fingers hoping she got the message. She nodded her head. I peeked around the corner and seen the back of one of the turtles.

"Maybe it was just a bird or somethin Leo."

"I don't know Mikey. Keep looking just to be sure." I brought my last finger into a fist and we darted to the edge of the roof. I gripped her hand and jumped. We rolled uninjured. _Shit shit shit SHIT! _

"How did we survive that jump!?"

"Carrie, don't look a gifted horse in the mouth, motor cycle now!" I turned off the cloaking device, pulling her on as I teared out of the alley. Those mutants right behind us. On the roof tops. "Shit!"

"Uhh can this thing go faster!?" I sped up weaving through cars. "Umm Shad?"

"Ya?"

"We have a problem!?" I looked in the mirror to see a red motorcycle following us. "I think it's one of the mutants!" _Great! Just great! _I tried to lose him, but he caught up pulling up beside me.

"Hold on!" I made a sharp turn into an alley and activated the cloaking device making the bike and us invisible. I drove around a bit more just to make sure we weren't followed.

"Ok that was crazy." Carrie said pulling off her helmet. "I think I'm done with mutant hunts for a while. Now let's see if this puppy got anything good." She opened the camcorder and pressed play.

"We should take this inside." She continue to watch it as we went to my room.

"Shad this is amazing!" I opened my bedroom door and instantly I knew something was up. "We left your window closed." Her voice cracked.

"But not locked." I pulled my gun pointing it at whatever had just spoke.

"Whoa ok put down the gun Dudette." It was the mutant with the orange mask. Mikey or something. Carrie screamed and out of the corner of my I seen her toss the camcorder under the bed. I felt cool melt pressed to my throat.

"Put down the gun, give us the camera, and we leave like nothing happened. Understand?" he whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine.

"Don't threaten my best friend!" Carrie had jumped on the one who was threatening me moments before.

"Get her off of me!" The other three just stood where they were and laughed. I pulled Carrie off the blue banded mutant turtle.

"Now we know you was tapin us so 'and over da camera an we'll leave."

"Whoa guys check this out!" the one in purple pointed to the board.

"Day been spyin on us!"

"Have you figured it out yet!?" I whispered to Carrie.

"I don't know I never thought we'd get THIS far!"

"How did you find us!?" I demanded.

"After ya pulled yer lil disaperin act Donnie 'ere tracked ya back to 'ere." _How is that even possible?_

"How long have you been watching us?" the blue one demanded.

"How about some names first?"

"I'm Leonardo that's Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo. Now you."

"I'm Shadow and that's Carrie."

"When did you first see us?"

"Wait I remember you. Yer da girl we saved a few weeks ago from bein raped." She winced when he said that her eyes welling up the tears. "Whoa I-I didn't mean ta make ya cry."

"I'm not crying! I'm fine!" I went over to my bed and got the camera.

"Here." I tossed it to Leonardo. He looked towards the board and frowned.

"Its ninjustu not kun-fu and we're not aliens." And he left, all of them.

"Ya that makes so much more since."

"Was it just me or were they kinda hot? I mean did you see dem muscles?" I smacked her upside the head. "I know you were thinking it too!"

**Please review! I'm working on two other stories at the moment and high school so depending on the popularity of this story will depend on how fast the chapters come. Review, Favorite and Follow!**


	3. Chapter 3 My screwed up life

For a few seconds I stood motionless outside that clean white door. Taking a deep breath I pushed it open.

"Mom?"

"Shadow. How are you? Come." I gave her a hug and took my usual seat. The room was white with pictures of sea creatures.

"I'm fine. How's this new medicine working?" The doctor had told me her PTSD was getting worse. Her flashbacks getting more and more vivid.

"Haven't had an episode in three days." _You had one last night._

"Mom what do you know about the Shredder?"

"Hmm" she got out of bed and walked to her book self.

"If this bothers you we don't have to talk about it." I added hastily.

"No no its fine. I know of the ancient Japanese myth of the demon shredder, however, this one you are spying on I only know he is a very influential man and a people's favorite, at least Oroku Saki. The Shredder on the other hand is said to be ruthless and evil."

"Interesting."

"Your….father….came last night asking about you." There was a stiffness in her voice.

"Why? The only thing he's ever wanted with me was genetic testing."

"You are becoming a very popular name in the agency Shadow."

"I know."

"He wants to know why."

"I don't want anything to do with him. He's a monster."

"I know. I'll die before I let him get near you." She sighed "I don't know how I ever thought Bishop was a good man."

I hated hearing his name.

"Did he ever do work with mutation on animals?"

"I don't think so, but I wouldn't be surprised if he did. Why do you ask?"

"Ms. Knight, time for your medicine." The nurse said peeking around the door.

"I'll see you later Mom."

On the drive home I thought about those turtles. I didn't want to. I wanted to forget about them, but I couldn't. Trying to clear my head I turned the radio up. _Move by Little Mix. Nice_. Pulling into my driveway I seen a case on the front porch. 'To Shadow Knight' _Hmm…_ Brining it in I set it on the table and I tried to open it.

"Come on quit being difficult."

"Voice recognized." I female robotic voice said. The lid popped open. Inside were four wide bracelet like bands. They began to shake in their velvet lining. They flew up, two attaching around my wrists the other two attaching just below my elbow.

"What the!" suddenly they began to burn excruciatingly, tears stinging my eyes I yelled in pain. It stopped the pain slowly going away. I tried to get the bands off but the refused to move. They were fused with my skin. Standing on shaky legs I ran to the shed. As soon as I got in I call my director. "Bill!"

"Shadow what's wrong?"

"Uhh I got this case I thought it was from the agency on my mission, but there were these bands and now they won't come off and they fussed with my skin and I AM FREAKING OUT! Ok I just need to calm down."

"Now what bands?" I held up my arms to the screen. His eyes got wide with shock.

"They're made of some type of metal." I tapped my wrists together to prove it. Out of nowhere blades shot out. "Oh shit!" I fell back in my chair landing roughly on the ground. They were a transparent glowing orange color. I tapped them together. _They act and feel like steal. _

"Umm Shadow are you ok?"

"Yep I'm good." I said standing myself and the chair up. "Uhh off!" they didn't go away "Hmm abracadabra!" nope "Ok…disappear!"

"Try taping your wrists together. That's how they opened, correct?" I tapped the metal bands on my wrists together, but still nothing happened. Huffing I tried again but this time sliding them against one another.

"It worked!" the blades went away.

"We'll have you come in tomorrow for some testing. Bring the case." He ended the call. Pulling the wig and contacts on I got ready for my night back with the Shredder. Hopefully I've gained their trust.

At Foot Headquarters…..

"Ah Shadow nice to see you again." I bowed politely to Shredder. "You will once again be helping my daughter. I do not want to be disappointed."

"Of course." I left his quarters and, once I was sure I was alone, pulled up a blue print of the building. I found the main computer. I worked quickly downloading two copies of all of Shredders files. Stepping out of the room I reactivated the security measures and headed to where I was to meet Karai.

"Shadow where have you been?"

"I'm afraid I got lost. This is a rather large building." I smiled. "What is our mission?"

"Making sure this buffoon doesn't mess up his delivery." She jutted her thumb at the huge man beside her.

"I don't need help from you or anyone!"

"My father does not agree with that statement, Hun." Karai retorted in a dangerous tone. He just grumbled.

"I'll meet you there, Karai." She nodded to me as I swung my leg over my bike. I stuck by the side of the semi-truck during the delivery.

"This is a shipment of extremely dangerous chemicals. So be careful Ivory." She told me through the ear piece communicator.

"Of course Karai. I would think nothing else."

"Good. We are almost back to Foot Headquarters." Suddenly there was an explosion. _Uh oh not good! _

"Karai what was that!?"

"Find out." Huffing I put my bike in auto pilot and climbed onto the moving semi.

"Hey Karai you know any turtles?" she cursed. I took out the ear piece, throwing it over the side. "Listen to me!" I yelled to the turtles.

"An' why should we?"

"Just make this fight look real! Ok?" I started punching him, Raphael easily blocking my attacks.

"Why we doin' this?"

"Look it's hard to explain at the moment." I back flipped out of the way. The semi jerked, I felt my feet slip and I fell back. Raph gripped my arm saving me from falling off. I dangled in the air while he struggled to regain his footing. "Thanks." I kicked him in the chest which I knew wouldn't hurt him any. Karai landed on the semi and went after Michelangelo who went inside the semi. Doing what I don't know.

"Who are you?"

"Here I go by Ivory." I knew he wouldn't recognize me. I didn't what him too. That would be disastrous for me.

"You aware dey shippin' explosive chemicals?"

"Yep"

"Let's make dis more real, shall we?" he pulled out a pair of sais. Taking off my jacket. I activated my new arm blades. "Dat's interesting."

"Ya got them this morning." I blocked his advances. "Didn't want them, but I can't return them."

"Why's dat?"

"They fussed with my skin." I shrugged like it was normal. Another explosion. I managed to stay on the semi this time though.

"Mikey! Are you done yet!?"

"Just a sec Raph! I think we made Karai angry!" he slapped his forehead.

"Look…Ivory…in ten second dis semi's gonna lose control and go off dat cliff. So I suggest you get ur sorry butt off it." I nodded. He and Mikey jumped on to a green van which I could see Donatello driving.

"Nice to see you guy's again!" I yelled. Raph gave me an extremely confused look, but I didn't wait around. I grabbed Karai, whose hand was severely burned and still sizzling. "Come on! It's about to blow!" we jumped on to my bike. Turning the auto pilot off, I pulled the brakes. The semi ran right off the cliff, a huge explosion seconds later.

"Father will not be happy about this." Karai got off in favor of the limo. I was done with the Shredder. I had all the information I needed. I continued down the road, turning on the cloaking device, I searched to the turtles. I saw a flash, like light reflecting off a mirror. I turned off the cloaking device. Slowly rolling down the alley.

"Had a feeling you'd come lookin fer us." I killed the engine. "Nice ride by da way."

"She works for the foot Raph. I don't think this is a wise decision."

"Don't get your shell in a wad Leo. I think she's cool."

"Thank you Orange banded turtle."

"Any time Dudette."

"I USED to work for the foot, but technically I never did."

"What do you mean?" Leo eyed me suspiciously.

"I'm a spy. I was spying on Shredder, but I have what I need."

"Wait just a minute der girly. What did ya mean by 'nice to see you guys again'" I smiled at them starting the engine

"Exactly what it means Raphael." I knew they hadn't followed me so I went straight home.

I was up till 4 in the morning finishing home work only to get up two and half hours later.

"I hate school. I don't even understand why I have to go." I muttered as I popped a bagel in the toaster. I heard a knock on the front door. "Hey Care-Bear."

"You look tired."

"I am. Didn't get to sleep till four."

"That's not healthy."

"Don't have much of a choice."

"I think we should look for the turtles again."

"You do remember what happened last time right?"

"Yes. I think it was just a bad first impression. I think we should try again." She gave me a pleading smile. My phone rang.

"Shadow were coming to get you." _Shit I forgot! _

"Yep yep ok bye." I glared at the world "I forgot I have a doctor's appointment."

"On a different note what's up with the new jewelry. Considering you don't wear jewelry."

"Uhh my rides here I got to go. I'll be at your house when you get home."

"Ok see you then." I ran out to the car waiting for me.

At the 'doctors'…..

"This is amazing! The metal's bonded with your skin! It even managed to fuse into your blood system by attaching to the veins in your arm.

"That great, can you get them off?" I said the first part with enough sarcasm to kill.

"Oh no. There's no way to remove it without killing you." But most everyone here's used to it.

"Awesome. How am I supposed to go to school with these things on my arms?"

"I honestly don't know what to tell you Shadow." He gave me an apologetic smile.

"Thanks anyway. What did you find on the files from Shredder's computer." He got excited.

"All types of experimental weapons. All types of research on genetic testing."

"Genetic testing?"

"Yep. There were even DNA samples of extraterrestrial life forms."

"If Shredder's just a grade A ninja thug what's he doing with all this information?" _Maybe the turtles know something. _

"I don't know, but he's defiantly got some secrets up his sleeve."

"I'll see you later Smith." He waved to me still looking at the computer. I drove to Carrie's house, making sure my jacket sleeves were pulled down I jogged up to her apartment floor.

"Shadow! So nice to see you! Carrie told me you had a doctor's appointment and would be here early. How's your mother?"

"Oh she's…ok I guess. They're trying new medicine." She smiled sadly. Carrie and I had known each other literally all our lives. Our mothers being good friends since college. "Umm Amanda?"

"Yes dear?"

"She's worse." I looked at my shoes "She lies to me so that I don't worry."

"You poor child. She should have never went on that covert mission." She was the only person who knew about my mother being a spy and all, outside the agency. "You know you are always welcome here."

"I know. It safer for Carrie though. I don't what her getting caught up in it all."

"I know." She sighed heavily. Carrie came in bouncing with excitement.

"Hey Care-Bear." She grabbed my arm pulling me to her bedroom. "What?"

"I'm just excited to go out tonight for you know what." I did what to see the turtles again, but I needed to talk to them and I couldn't do that with Carrie there. _Maybe I should look for them as Ivory._ "But for now we'll just watch some movies! What do you want to watch? I'm thinking a classic."

"How about Beauty and the Beast?" she smiled softly, biting her lip. "Carrie?"

"Oh yea sounds good." _Hmm._ She kept that dreamy look on her face throughout the movie.

"Girls dinners ready!" Amanda called from the kitchen.

"Aww, but Gaston's about to die!" she yelled back.

"I don't care whose dyin' you are eating dinner!"

"Come on." I smirked.

After dinner….

"I can't believe we're doing this." I said as I closed the window behind me making our way down the fire escape.

"I can. Now come on!" I ran after her.

"Carrie slow down!"

"Keep up!" she yelled to me. Rolling my eye's I sped up. Running wasn't my strong point. She turned down an alley and out of my sight. When I got there I didn't see her. Fear and panic prickled on my skin like goosebumps. "Up here!"

"How did you climb that fast!?" I said looking up at her on a three story building.

"Come on slow poke!"

"I am NOT slow." I said finally getting to the roof. "Why are we up here? We can't jump those gaps."

"I know that. I just wanted a good view." I looked to the horizon. In this part of the city the buildings are older so they aren't very tall compared to the skyscrapers. It was a good spot.

"What makes you think they'll be here in this part of the city?"

"The crime rate."

"Crime rate?"

"Yea, unfortunately this area has high crime rate. This is where they….saved me that…time." I set a hand on her shoulder "So after some thinking I've come to the conclusion that they're vigilantes. We need to pen that on the board by the way."

"You sure you want to be a baker? You'd make a great detective." She just shrugged.

"THERE!" she was pointing to four shadows leaping from building to building. She grinned at me "Told you so."

"Whatever."

"Come on we have to keep up!" we ran following their jumping figures.

"I still don't understand why we are doing this. We both know how it's gonna end if they catch us."

"Exciting isn't it?" she smiled big. "I got this new video game and it's totally cool, I do this type of stuff all the time in it. Now come on we need to figure out which was they went since someone's so slow." She glared at me. Climbing up the fire escape she peeked over the edge before actually climbing onto the roof. She searched with narrowed eyes, but I couldn't see anything.

"What's gonna happen if your Mom checks on us and we aren't there? What are you gonna tell her?"

"I'll figure it out later." She waved me off.

"You two just don't give up do ya?" Carrie yelped in surprise.

"Uh oh."

"Yea uh oh." I smacked her upside the head. "Told you so." She pouted and glared at me. Raph chuckled. We all stood silent for what seemed like forever.

"Why do you keep following us?" Leonardo questioned.

"It was her idea, but being the good friend I am I'm not gonna let her go alone." I answered. His frown deepened. _Man does he ever smile? _I felt something was up. Carrie called it my spidy sense. I grabbed the arrow that was shot at me inches from my face. The Turtles and Carries eye's going wide. Half a second later it would have been ledged in my skull. I felt anger rush through me like a flash flood. I pulled the note tided to the shaft.

_**Be careful.**_

_The irony. _Not really thinking I ran to the edge of the roof and jumped barely catching the ledge of the other building. Pulling myself up I searched for my little assassin. I saw a figure running in the distance. Jumping from building to building was easier now that the buildings were more level. I took off my jacket while running leaving it on a roof top. Tackling the person I activated my arm bladed pressing my right one to his throat.

"Who do you work for!?"

"The One." Then he just disintegrated, turning to dust. I stumbled back slightly horrified. I deactivated the arm blades hoping none of them seen them. Carrie handed me my jacket which I put back on quickly.

"How the shell did you do that!?"

"Yea Dudette you totally caught that arrow then went all James Bond on us." I noticed the untrusting look in Leonardo's narrowed eyes as Michelangelo spoke.

"It's her spidy sense. She's always been able to do crazy stuff like that." I looked to the pill of dust that was once a man.

"An average girl wouldn't be able to do that. That type of skill takes years of training." There was a hiss, an undertone that sent chills through me. He didn't trust me and he shouldn't. Maybe that's better. It would keep them at a distance. Keep them safe.

"I guess I just got lucky." I smiled as kindly as I could.

"OH MY GOODNESS! You almost died and that guy turned to dust! HOLY POODLES! YOU ALMOST DIED!" her eyes rolled back and so did her body. She landed with a thud that made me wince.

"She'll be alright. She just pasted out. Completely understandable." Donatello said kneeling down by her. He chuckled a bit, muttering 'holy poodles' under his breath. I started laughing for some sick reason finding all this funny. _Holy poodles. I'm never letting her live that down._

"How long till you think she comes around?"

"Hard to say. I don't think very long." Leo grabbed the sleeve of my jacket pulling it down. I wasn't able to stop him in time.

"Hey!" I yanked my arm back, but the damage was done.

"Ok hold up. Confused turtle here." Mikey said crossing his eyes.

"What!?" I glared at them defensively.

"Your dat girl. Uh Ivory." _Damn it! _

"You work for the Shredder." Leo said in a head rattling tone.

"No I don't."

"And why should we believe you?"

"It's better if you don't." I was tense, ready for a fight.

"And why's that."

"You have no need to get tangled in my crazy life." He stood up straighter, eyes softening.

**Please review! I hope you enjoyed. **


	4. Chapter 4 Just Great

**I don't own TMNT I do own my OC's and original ideas. **

I subconsciously pulled the sleeves of my jacket down as I walked through the halls filled with nosy, gossiping teenagers.

"Look what the trash brought in." Makenzie, the most popular girl in school and my arch-nemesis since I started school here. With bleach blond hair, a Barbie doll figure, and the conscience of a dictator she basically ruled the school and for some reason she had it out for me. Always finding ways to embarrass and humiliate me. So obviously I was happy to see her.

"Hi Makenzie how are you?" I threw on the fakest smile I could muster up and made sure my voice dripped with sarcasm. She pressed her hand to her chest and looked falsely surprised.

"I don't believe it the little savage has manners. I guess the low lives are evolving." She and her posy laughed like a pack of hyenas. "And what's with the jacket? Hmm? You wouldn't be hiding anything would you? Thought so. You always looked like the one to cut."

"I honestly don't care what you think Makenzie. Your opinion matters to me like the clearance rack matters to you. Now if you excuse me I'd like to make it to class on time to day." I pushed past her without another word.

"Ah, Miss. Knight nice to see you on time for once." Smiled the ever wrinkly old man Mr. Greenfield. I took my seat and tried to pay attention to what he was saying about the Renascence. My mind drifted to last night. Remembering the way Leonardo looked at me when I told him they didn't need to get screwed up in my messed up life. Carrie had woken up a few minutes later and we left with few more words spoken.

"Ms. Knight." I jumped out of my thoughts, causing the class to laugh and a glare to settle on my face.

"Yes Mr. Greenfield?"

"Would you tell us about the great Renascence painter Leonardo Da Vinci." _About 6ft, green, mutant turtle, wears a blue mask, and is a ninja. _Probably not the answer he's looking for.

"Leonardo Da Vinci was not only a great renascence painter, but he was a scientist and inventor. He painted the Last Super and the Mona Lisa, probably his most well-known works of art."

"Nice to know you have been paying attention in my class at some point Ms. Knight. Now…." I returned to staring out the window, the clock, and starring off into-space period. Time just couldn't go fast enough.

Half way home I knew I was being followed. Hey weren't exactly hiding. Taking several turns through ruff looking alleys I tried to shake them off. When that didn't work I ducked behind a dumpster and waited.

"I swear she went this way." I recognized the voice as Lucas Mathews, school jock and ultimate player.

"Well I don't see her." _Makenzie._

"Come guys let's like get out of here. This place is like so gross and I have my party to get to. I need like 2 hours for hair and makeup. This doesn't just happen people."

"Jessica do me a favor and shut up." Makenzie hissed.

"I'm surprised. Never thought a trio of high class citizens of New York would be running through the back alleys after some low class like myself. What can I do for ya?" I was not amused by their little spying act.

"We just wanted to say hello."

"What schools not enough anymore? Is that why you brought him with you?" I jerked my thumb in Lucas's direction.

"They wanted some protection, which I was happy to give." He winked at Jessica who giggled. "Wouldn't want what happened to your friend Little Slut Carrie to happen to these girls."

"I bet the only reason she got away was because they realized just how ugly the girl was. Not even worth their time. We on the other hand have reasons to be scared." Jessica added in.

"Go to Hell."

"How did you know we were following you?" Makenzie stuck her nose in the air like she was superior to me.

"You weren't exactly quiet or hiding." _Plus years of training help too._ Out of the corner of my eye I seen shadow flash by on the roof tops. My stomach did a roll and every muscle tensed. "You need to get out of here. NOW!" _In broad daylight? Are they crazy!?"_

"We're not going anywhere." Jessica sneered. Four Foot Elite jumped down landing nearly silently. Lucas and Jessica took off running at that point, but Makenzie stayed behind.

"Take both the brunet and the blond." _Karai._ I mentally cursed. I turned to face her. "How good it is to see you Ivory or should I say Shadow Knight."

"I don't know what you're talking about lady."

"Get your filthy hands off of me!" Makenzie yelled struggling the Elite's grips. She had spunk I'd give her that.

"Do not play dumb with me Shadow Knight. You will pay for your miss deeds against my father and if you don't this one will pay." She pointed an accusing finger at Makenzie.

"I don't know what you're talking about. You've got the wrong person." She walked up to me, eyes narrowed dangerously thin.

"I believe I do have the right girl." She gripped my arm and pulled down my jacket sleeve revealing the first metal band around my wrist. "And that is not that only proof we have." She paused to look me over. "We know you stole information from the Foots personal computer, we know this is not the first time you have worked as a spy, and we also know WHO you work for."

"Do ya now?" I challenged.

"Hey, lady in the armor, uh hi, look Shadow here is a nobody. There's no way on earth she's this 'spy' you think she is."

"Thanks."

"Any time." She smiled. Karai sneered before she landed a well-aimed punch into my jaw. The Elite holding me let go allowing me to crumble to the ground. Before I could even take in another breath she kicked me in the gut. Air was forced out of my lungs and I gasped trying to refill them.

"Karai, you talk of honor, but fighting a defenseless girl like me is quite the opposite."

"I will get you to fight." She walked to Makenzie whose eyes quickly filled with fear. I struggled to stand, but I wasn't fast enough to stop Karai before punched Makenzie in the side of the head.

"Karai stop it! I'll go with you just leave her alone. This isn't her fight!" But she didn't stop. She again punched Makenzie in the face, the only thing keeping her up was the Elite hold her. "Dam it Karai stop!" but again she punched Makenzie in the face.

Getting to my feet I threw off my jacket and activated the blades. If Makenzie hadn't been half unconscious she might have reacted. Milliseconds before I sliced open her face she blocked me with her katana. But that's as far as the fight got, a second too late did I notice the presence behind me. The Elite ninja pierced my skin with a needle and the world went dark quickly.

I woke feeling like someone was sitting on my head. It almost felt like I was dreaming, there, but not really. After what felt like several minutes my vison cleared. I nearly screamed when a class jar supporting a brain and a single eye ball rolled over to me. His eye narrowed at me and my slightly horrified expression.

"What are you doing to me?" I struggled in the restraints. I was tied to steel chair welded into the ground. I had nearly forgot about Makenzie till I seen her six or seven feet from me tied in a chair like mine except she didn't have wires on her like I did. I asked again through clenched teeth.

"I am simply running tests. These arm band weapons are of interest to Shredder."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Dr. Stockman."

"You're that scientist who went missing a few years ago?"

"Yes. Where did you get this weapon?"

"So this place didn't make them?" I dodged the question. I had considered the thought before, but at the time I received the bands I was sure Shedder didn't actually know who I was.

"Ha!" is was a 'your to naive for your own good' kind of ha. "This is technology far beyond Earths technology. Which is why it is of interest of shredder."

"So you couldn't make something like these?"

"I could with the right materials, however, these other buffoons who call themselves scientist wouldn't have clue where to start." _Ego much? _

"What are they going to do with her?" I nodded my head to a still unconscienced Makenzie.

"Shredder has no interest in the girl. He just using her to make you talk." _Great._

"What are you going to do with _me?" _he didn't answer "If you try to remove the band you'll kill me and they'll be useless."

"Yes, I know that the bands fused with your circulatory system and will be useless once removed." He glared at me with his eye for testing his intelligence. A groan caught our attention. Makenzie stirred in her chair and I suspected she'd be coming around soon.

"Why do you work for the Shredder? I'm gonna guess he did this to you."

"Unfortunately, I too had some dead to pay for." He glared at the computer screen that showed my vitals. "Time for some tests." Without warning I felt volts of electricity surge through me. The blades burst out braking through the restraints like they were made of butter. My joints hurt like hell and I struggled to breathe again. Obviously shocked Stockman rolled back. He pressed a red button and seconds later two Elite were re-restraining me.

A crash came from outside. Exchanging a look the two Elite went out investigate only fall to the floor unconscienced seconds later once they disappeared out the doors. Stockman rolled over to call for more help, but a throwing star landing in the computer dashboard stopped him. I mentally groaned. Another surge of electricity vibrated through my body. The blades must have some sort of protection override because they activated again cutting through the ties.

I stumbled forward out of the chair, but my ankles were still tied. Cutting the well tied rope I stood. I looked for stockman, but he had disappeared.

"Are you ok?" I looked at Donnie.

"Ya I'm fine." Makenzie held up her head with foggy eyes. She wasn't completely all there yet. "You guys need to hide." I stumbled over to her cutting the rope. "How did you find me?"

"Carrie came and found us saying that you had disappeared that you weren't answering her calls. She was scared. So we tracked your cell phone. When we found it in the alley knew something was up." _My phone? It was in pocket. I guess it could have fallen out during the fight, or when they were taking me here. _I looked at Leo not sure how I felt about Carrie being tied into this. "We'll explain more, but we need to get out of here."

"What's going on?" Makenzie whined out. Not that I blamed her. I mentally cursed myself for letting her get mixed up in this.

"Come on Makenzie we're getting out of here." She nodded, the last effects of the drug wearing off. Her face was a range of different color from yellow to black in some places. "I'm so sorry." Even though she had tortured me from freshman year till now was no excuse for this. She didn't disserved this. Nobody did. "What if she see you?" I pulled her up, but my shaky legs nearly gave wait to her weight.

"I'll take her." Donatello picked her up bridal style.

"We'll figure it later. Right now we need to go."

"Carrie better not be here." I warned.

"You really think we'd bring her? We're not stupid. We knew it was too dangerous for her to come with us. Now come on." I followed them, fighting when need be. Once we made it outside we darted across the street to a van. Just before I got to the door a pain like no other exploded in my shoulder. Gripping the injured area out of reflex I felt blood ooze through my fingers. An arrow had went straight through hitting only muscle, which was good news. I fingered the shaft and arrow head that stuck out the front. Raph picked me up, and as gently as possible, placed me in the van.

"Ok it went through only muscle that's good. Uhh…Mikey hand me the scissors from my tool bag." The scissors were actually garden sheers which did nicely in cutting through the shaft. With the help of Mikey he pulled the rest of the shaft out and applied gauze. I looked at Makenzie who was looking around with wide fearful eyes. When they landed on me she passed out. "We need to get both of you to a hospital. April drive to the nearest one!"

"On it." Said the red head driving. A guy with long dark hair sat next to her watching me closely. Donnie, using the garden clippers, cut away the sleeve of my shirt. Lucky me I decided to wear a tank-top today. "Wait Donnie we can't take Shadow to the hospital not with her arm bands."

"Take us to my house." I gave her the direction.

"I think the arrow was poisoned, she won't stop bleeding!" Donnie called to April. Ten minutes later April pulled into the driveway. George and Rylie, my amazing care givers, were still gone on their tip to Vegas and I was starting to think they weren't coming back. All the better. I never liked them anyway. She and Long Dark Hair Guy helped walked us in.

"Down stairs there's a medical room." I sat on the bed and Makenzie took the extra one. Shuffling through the cabinets Donnie found what he needed. He gave me a shot which quickly took effect.

For the second time in twenty-four hours I woke up feeling drugged. Donnie must have had to do dome repair work to my shoulder. Pulling back the bandages I looked at the neat row of stiches. Makenzie was next to me fully awake and looking at me.

"Was what happened real?"

"Yes." There was no point in denying it to her.

"And they…?"

"Yes. Makenzie you can't tell anyone. I know we've certainly had our differences in the past, but despite that I don't think it's in your best interest to go blabbing it to the world and get put in a mental institute." Tears filled her blackened, blood shot eyes. "You didn't deserve this. I'm sorry."

"Tell me something?"

"Ok."

"They were real…right? Everything was real. Getting kidnapped, you being a…spy as hard as that is to believe, and them…all real?"

"Every bit."

"And you get shot with an arrow."

"Yep." She tenderly touched her swollen face.

"This is crazy. Here I was hoping I was dreaming, but nope. I hope you know this changes nothing between us. I won't say anything, because obviously no bodies going to believe me about you or those….turtles."

"That's all I ask."

"But, you will tell me more about them."

"I'm surprised you didn't ask them yourself." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I kept passing out. It was all a major shock to me. And they certainly are interesting. I want to know more about them."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't know much. You'll just have ask them yourself." I could hear them upstairs. Standing we went up to see what exactly they were up to.

"No parents? I didn't know you were an orphan. Foster kid?"

"No."

"Don't want to tell me, fine don't." We found the guys and Carrie in the kitchen.

"Hey guys."

"Neither of you should be up." Donnie scolded.

"I'm hunger and Makenzie here has some questions, obviously." He sighed knowing he lost.

"Well here." He handed me a sling "To keep pressure off your arm. Do you need an ice pack?" Makenzie replied no and looked down almost shamefully. Maybe it was for her bruised face, which I still felt bad for.

"Makenzie!?" Carrie said in disbelief. "The guys were right that Karai girl sure did a number on you. Are you sure you don't need an ice pack?"

"I'm perfectly fine. I don't need an ice pack." She answered defiantly.

"You guys hungry?" Mikey asked flipping a pancake. I noticed a certain blue banded turtle missing.

"Where's Leo?"

"He went ta tell Masta' Splinta' where we were. He should be back 'ere soon."

"These are the best pancakes I have ever had!" Makenzie said as she shoved a few more pieces into her mouth.

"So how exactly did Makenzie get mixed up in your kid napping?" Carrie whispered beside me.

"She followed me after school. It was really just wrong place wrong time." I sat down at the table next to Makenzie and ate my own breakfast. "Makenzie how are you going to explain being out all night?" she shrugged.

"I'll tell them I went to a party. Trust me they won't give it a second look."

"And your bruises?" she frowned thinking.

"I'll just stay a guy at the party got handsy. It'll work out." I turned to Donnie.

"How did you figure I was at Shredder's?"

"We knew you had been work for him. You suddenly disappearing fit with the idea that he figured you out somehow. So we looked their first."

"Still can't believe any of this." Before any of us could reply to her Leo walked in.

"So what did Master Splinter say Leo?" Mikey asked flipping another pancake.

"He's not exactly happy about three more humans knowing about us, but he said our actions were honorable."

"Wait there's another one?"

"No Master Splinter's a mutant rat, our sensei and father." Leo explained.

"Let me just go ahead and speak for all three of us." She cleared her throat dramatically "WHAT DO U MEAN FATHER AND SENSI!?"

"Uh Leo I think its story time." Mikey smiled. Sighing Leo started the story of their creation. We all listened even though I was sure the guys had heard this story numerous times. I noticed during the story that Makenzie kept glancing at Donnie, only to look away a second later and then repeat the process.

**Hey hope you liked it! Check out my story Distant and its sequel Revenge. Review please! **


	5. Chapter 5 The One

**Thank you for reading. Enjoy! I don't own TMNT just my characters and themes.**

"Run the ball already!"

"Shadow seriously calm down."

"They would score if they'd just run the stupid ball!" I looked to Carrie "Shouldn't you be down there cheering?" she just shrugged.

"We're taking a break before half time."

"ARE YOU KID-OH MY GOODNESS!" Carrie patted my shoulder.

"Shadow sit down." She jumped up as the clock hit zero. "Half-time got to go." She skipped down the steps to the other cheerleaders. Makenzie stood in front as captain. After the performance she came back up and sat by me. "So after the game you're telling me?" I nodded. She needed to know everything. "Good. I'm tired in being in the dark."

The team was down by ten points in the final quarter with five minutes left. Carrie and the other cheerleaders were doing their job, but it wasn't helping the team much.

"Does your arm still hurt?" I jumped not realizing Makenzie had come up behind me. Her face was pretty much healed except for a still black eye.

"It bearable. Aren't you worried about being seen with me?"

"I just noticed you weren't wearing your sling." She tossed her head making her blond curls bounce. "They won't even notice I'm gone." After an awkward silence she walked off. Grabbing Carrie, we headed to the parking lot.

"Are you sure you can drive? You're still hurt."

"I drove here didn't I? Come on."

"Hey Knight hold up!" A couple of football jockeys walked over. "When'd you get such a nice ride?"

"Not interested Dylan." I glared at him, but he wasn't getting the hint. He took a few steps closer and Carrie's grip on me tightened. _Somethings wrong._ Carrie sat stiff with uneven breaths behind me.

"Everyone's interested." He flashed a cocky smile at me. I got off the bike and faced him.

"Back off Dylan." I warned. He stared down at me with an amused look. He grabbed me by my hips and I immediately nailed him in the jaw. His friends grabbed my arms causing my still injured shoulder to burn with horrible pain.

"Shadow!" Carrie hit one off them, but he just smacked her away. I counted five, all of them set on getting me for some reason. Flipping one over my shoulder and I used him to knock another away. A flash of purple caught my attention as I kicked one in the face. The tail end of a tattoo that wrapped around his bicep in the form of a dragon . _Purple Dragons_. Slamming one of the guys into a wall I knocked him unconscious.

"Carrie are you ok!?"

"Behind you!" I ducked letting the guy fumble over me. I felt sweat drip off my forehead despite the cool October air. One of them grabbed my injured shoulder and dots of pain spotted my vision. I let out a strangled cry of pain, dropping to my knees. When my vision cleared all of them lay unconscious on the ground.

"What the….." I looked to Carrie, but she just smiled. A green three fingered hand extended out in front of me. "Raph?" Taking his hand I stood. "Nice timing." I turned back to Carrie. "You ok?" her face was still red where he'd slapped her.

"Ya I'm fine." She brushed herself off. "That was so cool! You were like POW! And KABAM! And WHOOSH! And that was so cool!" she may be fine now, but something was up just a few minutes ago.

"What are you doing here Raph?"

"Was out for a ride when I saw da fight. You were doin' a pretty good job, but thought I'd better step in."

"Thanks." I looked to the bright red, shiny motorcycle parked a ways away behind him. Raph shot a glance to Carrie.

"Ain't you cold?" Carrie was still in here cheer uniform, wearing a wind breaker, but she hadn't gotten around to putting on pants. "I mean I like it, but-" he stopped, looking over to the still unconscious Purple Dragons on the ground. "Shell….can I talk to you?" he muttered under his breath as low as he could. Walking over to his bike I waited for him to tell me whatever it was. Carrie stood over my bike pulling on her pair of sweats on up under her skirt.

"What is it Raph?"

"Dem PD's over dere are da ones we saved Carrie from that night from you know what."

"You're joking." But his face was anything but. _That explains the way she was acting. _"They were after me, so that's a good thing."

"Da PD's work for Shredder."

"Ya Huns their leader." He nodded in agreement. The pieces of the puzzle were falling together. _Shredder still wants me, so Hun sent a couple of his dragons to capture me and maybe earn a few brownie points._

"Master Splinter want's to meet you. Where's dat Kenzie girl?"

"Right now?"

"Why not?"

"Fine I'll go look for her. Watch Carrie for me?"

"With pleasure." He walked over to her with a smirk. I jogged back to the field in search of the blond. I scanned the field, but found no trace of her. "Boy's locker room." I jogged down to the locker room. _I can't believe I'm doing this. _Opening the door I was instantly met with the smell of sweat and stinky shoes.

"Whoa Shadow, what are you doing in here?" James sat behind me in Geometry.

"Looking for Makenzie. Now move."

"Fine." He held his hands up in a surrendering fashion. Pushing past him I ventured further into Sweat Land. After some searching and some well-practiced death glares I found Makenzie making out with the quarter back.

"Makenzie I need to talk to you." She gave me that 'why-are-you-talking-to-me' look.

"Why would you want to talk to me?" she sneered. I couldn't tell if it was an act or for real.

"Because it's important." I smiled tightly. With a roll of her eyes she stood, pulling her uniform back down and smoothing her curls.

"Babe, you want us to get rid of her?" Makenzie thought it over.

"I don't think that's a very good idea."

"Come on you're really gonna let her brake this up. We can get her out of here easy." Makenzie just looked down at her shoes.

"Alright Mr. Quarterback let's see what you got." Everyone except for Makenzie and I burst out laughing. Jeremy, the quarterback, made a feeble swing which I grabbed flipping him over, then I twisted his arm behind his back in a painful position. He let out a whimper of pain "Any more questions?" They backed off. "Good." Grabbing Makenzie I headed to the parking lot.

"What's this about?"

"What do you think it's about? Our terms were pretty clear."

"So the turtles?"

"Bingo."

"Wait they're here!?" she shrieked.

"Just Raph." She relaxed a little, but fumbled with her hair.

"Do you have a brush?"

"No, Carrie might though." When we reached Raph and Carrie I noticed that all the Purple Dragons were gone.

"Bout time ya showed up."

"I had to take care of a few thing, chill." Carrie walked off with Raph clearly planning on riding with him. "Come on." I told Makenzie.

"You what me to ride that?"

"Yes, now get on."

"Um no."

"Do you want to see Donnie or not?"

"How-how did you-what?"

"I'm not blind. Now get on before I leave you." With a growl of annoyance she got on. Following Raph he led us to a large opening to the sewer. He pressed a botton on his handle bar and the grate lifted. After driving in the dark tunnel for a while we entered a large lit room filled with a few other vehicles.

"Where are we?"

"Somewhere in the sewers." I answered Makenzie.

"Raph your back-heeyy….MASTER SPLINTER RAPH BROUGHT FRIENDS!" Leo and Donnie walked in just as Michelangelo stopped yelling. Seconds later a large rat with a walking stick and Kimono walked in.

"You must be Shadow. I have heard much about you." He said in a Japanese accent He smiled looking the three of us over. "Come." Glancing at each other we followed him to what I guessed was the living room.

"We've told you our story now it's your turn."

"Leonardo please they are our guests." Leo just grumbled under his breath, obviously not happy to see me in particular.

"No its fine. He's right I should tell my story." Carrie looked at me with wide eyes. "I'll start from the very beginning. My mother had been with the FBI for several years when they put her on a protection mission. She was supposed to protect a scientist while he was in hiding. He has a tendency to get on peoples bad side. But during the mission my mother fell in love with the horrible scientist and she got pregnant with me. My Mother quickly found out that his intentions for me were not good and his true nature was revealed."

"Who was your father?" Leo asked slowly like he already knew the answer, but wanted me to say it.

"My Father goes by the name of John Bishop. He works for the Earth Protection Forces. When I was born he tried to kidnap me because my mother wouldn't let him use me for genetic testing. My mom broke all ties to him to keep me safe, but she still had a job with FBI and was often gone on missions. Carrie's mom watched me most of the time. I was ten when she went on her last mission. She never told me what the mission was about, but it changed her. She came back on a stretcher barely alive. Both of her legs broken and several more severe injuries. She couldn't take care of me after that so I was put into Child Service's. I was in and out of foster care and I was put into training to become a solder. My mom stayed in the hospital. She developed severe PTSD and it's only gotten worse.

"Your father is Bishop! I knew it! I knew there was something wrong with you." He drew both of his katana's with a deadly look in his eyes. I stepped back.

"Leonardo! LEONARDO!" Leo stopped and looked to his rat father. Master Splinter eyed me with cold hard eyes, searching my face. I felt my lower lip quiver and tears sting my eyes.

"You don't have to trust me. It's better if you don't. But, I hate him, he's only caused pain in my life. He's a horrible person." I bit the inside of my cheek to hold back tears. Leo's katanas were still drawn, ready to attack. I ran out of the room. I heard shouts, but I ran to my bike and rode out. Outside thunder rumbled and lightning flashed. I rode till I felt empty, till any pain I felt vanished leaving a hollow feeling inside, which was as bad or worse. But somehow as I pulled to a stop I still found a way to cry. I couldn't tell my tears from the rain, my sobs masked by the rumbles of thunder. When the lightning flashed the sky lit up.

"You shouldn't be out here." I sat up wiping water from my face. _Leo? _He stood behind me.

"How did you get here? How did you find me?" The lighting flashed and for a short second I seen one of the vehicles that I'd seen earlier. "Why are you here?" Lightning again flashed illuminating this features.

"You're right I don't trust you, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you stay out in this weather."

"I don't need you! I don't need your help!" Thunder crackled and from where we were standing I seen part of the city lose power.

"You can't be out here!" he yelled over the pounding rain. Lightning struck a tree fifty yards away. Swallowing the bitter taste in my mouth I pushed my bike inside the truck looking vehicle. I stared out the window trying to get lost in the endless stream. "Why did you run?"

"Why wouldn't I run?" I snapped. "How do you know Bishop?" I asked much more quietly.

"A few years ago he captured me and my brothers. He also captured a good friend of ours and performed tests on him."

"I'm sorry." My voice cracked and I turned more toward the window so he couldn't see me.

"How many foster homes have you been in?"

"Fourteen." I said quietly "After a while they just kicked me out. Last one in first one out." He said nothing the rest of the way back to their home. I stepped out of the truck still feeling numb and empty.

"Don't ever do that again!" Carrie yelled wrapping her arms around me.

"I'm sorry." Even down here in the sewers the rumbling thunder could be heard.

"Mrs. Knight, would you come with me?" I followed Master Splinter to what I was assuming was the dojo. I knelt before him and watched him pour two cups of tea.

"Master Splinter I-" he raised a hand cutting me off. He sipped his tea slowly. I held the warm cup in my hand, staring down into its dark liquid wondering if it would give me answers. The steam rose, swirling with my breath, but no image nor answer came and I felt a little disappointed.

"Leonardo does not think we should trust you." He paused taking another sip of his tea. "But you are not all you seem."

"What do you mean?"

"There is a part of you that is dark, and yet you still act like that dark part is not there." I didn't know how to reply. "When you ran earlier, why did you?" I held the tea to my lips, letting the warm, sweet drink warm my insides.

"I just needed to be away." He only nodded "Why did Leo come after me? Why did only he come for me?"

"He felt responsible for making you run. He was the one who urged you to tell your story." He frowned then "My condolences to your mother."

"Thank you."

"I trust you Shadow."

"You shouldn't." he sat up straighter his ears perking.

"Why is that?"

"Because everyone close to me gets hurt."

"Do they get hurt, or do they leave you?" I couldn't answer. The brick that lodged its self in my throat when times like this came, chocked me. My throat burned with unspoken words. My vision blurred, but I held the tears back. He set a furry hand on my shoulder "We never leave anyone behind." I wanted to take his words to heart, but that part of me, that part that always put others best intentions before mine said no. That they could get hurt, that they need to stay away. "I will have my sons drive you and your friend's home." Thunder rumbled again. I stood, drank the rest of the tea, and walked out of the dojo.

Carrie was talked to Mikey about his skateboard, Raph and Leo were talking over in the corner, but Makenzie wasn't to be found. I finally found her in Donatello's lab. She had herself in Donnie's lap, pressed up against him seamlessly. Donnie however was malfunctioning with shaking, nerves chuckles, and rapid glances around. When he seen me his eyes begged for help. I put my hand up in an 'I-don't-know' fashion.

"Whoa Don, didn't know ya were sucha ladies man."

"What? No-she just-"

"Well if you're finished Masta Splinta wants us to drive da girl's home." Makenzie pouted before sliding off poor Donnie.

We drove through the pouring rain to Makenzie's home first. I moved into the front seat as we drove up to the front gate. The guy's hiding in the back. I pressed the intercom button.

"Hello?" Nobody answered, but the gates opened. The driveway was long, the house sitting up on a hill.

"Wow, dudette nice house!"

"My dad's the brothers Mayor. Plus this house has been in our family for generations." Pulling up to the front door I got out with Makenzie. She leaned on me and stumbled like she was drunk. She was way too good at it. Hiccupping and laughing at everything. "Why's the front door open?" Her voice shook with fear. I took off my rain soaked jacket in case I needed my blades.

"Hello?" Inside the lights flickered. The house seemed empty. Makenzie let out a blood curdling scream. I nearly threw up. Body parts lay scattered around the room, splatters of blood covered the walls. But what really made my blood run cold was the massage written on the wall in blood.

"_**Be careful, Shadow Knight.—The One"**_The memory of the guy spying on me and the arrow nearly going through my skull played like an endless reel. Grabbing Makenzie who was kicking and screaming I pulled her away for the scene. Handing her off to the guys I went back to search the house. I found nothing. Whoever had done this was long gone. I could hear police sirens and the red and blue lights flashing outside the windows. Makenzie was shaking from shock. The guys were hiding somewhere. A police officer walked up to me with a grim look.

"What were you doing in the house?"

"I was looking to see if anyone was still inside." He nodded scribbling notes down.

"When did you get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago. I was brining Makenzie home from the after part, because she didn't have a ride." More scribbling.

"What's your name?" I paused for a second. _Can't tell them Shadow Knight. That will tie me to the crime scene._

"Ivory Dawn."

"If you want we can take you to the hospital."

"Have you seen it in there?"

"No not yet." I just nodded to him and walked to Makenzie. "Hey look at me." her eyes were wide, her face pale like the moon. "Its ok, everything's gonna be fine." It felt like a lie. She wrapped her arms around me and cried.

I didn't know what The One wanted with be, but I had a sick feeling that this was only the beginning.

**Review please.**


	6. Chapter 6 If Only You Knew

**Just to clarify this is the 2003 universe. I don't own TMNT just my characters and themes.**

The weekend passed with barely a whisper. The hallways buzzed with the events of Friday night, casting sympathetic glances to Makenzie as she walked down the hall. Her normally perfect hair was a mess of tangles, she wore sweatpants and a hoddie, and her cheeks were red from crying. She looked up to me. Her breath hiccupped as more tear filled her eyes. She ran to me, wrapping her arms around my shoulders. Everyone in the halls stopped moving. Makenzie sobbed against me muttering "they're gone" and "why was I so horrible to them".

I paid no mind to the other students around us. Our little feud seemed so small compared to what had occurred in the last few days. I wasn't sure what to say to her, so I did the next best thing and let her cry it out. I knew what she was feeling. I've seen enough death to last more than one life time.

"It will be ok." I finally said.

"I need to talk to you." She said between sobs. We walked to the bathroom and once inside she locked the door.

"Makenzie I'm—" she cut me off.

"Don't say you're sorry. I'm not blaming you." _But it's my fault. _I couldn't look her in the eye without seeing flashback of Friday night.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"My Uncle won't let me move in with him." She looked at her feet, tears of shame splattering on the title floor.

"What? Surly not. Does he not have a heart?"

"He's running for Mayor again and thinks I'll ruin his image." Then she muttered under her breath "Not that I blame him."

"And how do I play into this?"

"I was hoping I could stay with you. I know we have a ruff past, but right now you're the closest thing I have to a real friend." I didn't know what to say at first and she panicked thinking I was going to refuse "I can pay rent. Please, if I don't find a place to stay my Uncle will put me in a mental institution." She blue eyes welled with more tears.

"A mental institution?" She nodded.

"He just wants to get rid of me." She wrapped her arms around herself.

"Of course you can stay." She smiled weakly, but it was genuine.

"How are you so nice even after all you've been through?"

"There are two things I live by Makenzie. One: Forgive, but never forget. Two: Judge and be judge." She thought for a moment.

"I still don't understand how."

**After school….**

I stood out front my mom's room wondering why I was hesitating. Taking a deep breath I opened the door. My mother turned from the window to me.

"Shadow." She smiled, but it was tight like saran wrap being stretched. "I wasn't expecting you?"

"I always come after school on Mondays."

"Monday already?" She muttered to herself.

"I wanted to ask you a question. If you're ok with talking." I added quickly.

"Of course." I took a deep breath and walked over the window she stood by.

"Have you ever heard of anyone who goes by the name of The One?" One second I was looking into my mother's hazel eyes and the next someone else's. In a flash she had her hands around my throat screaming, yelling, and cursing incoherent words. I chocked for air, I tried to fight, but the lack of oxygen fogged my thoughts or maybe it was because she was my mother. My broken, hurt mother and I just couldn't bring myself to fight her.

She dropped me just as my vision was beginning to blacken at the edges. She was forced back by a pair of nurses, but she put up a strong fight. I touched my throat unable to believe what just happened.

"Shadow?" I jumped in fright. I looked to my director.

"Sir"

"Are you ok?"

"Ya I'm fine." I shut my eyes closed trying to hold back tears "I shouldn't have asked."

"What did you ask her?"

"I asked her about some person who calls themselves The One." His dark, nearly black eyes, clouded over.

"How did you find out about him?" I was shocked by the hostility in his voice. "Tell me Shadow!"

"He's after me. He even murdered a friend of mines family." He cursed.

"Come with me." I followed him out of my mother's room. I looked back to see them wrestle her in to her bed and give her shot. "Why didn't you tell me about this before Shadow?"

"Will you tell me who he is first!?" He didn't answer me right away. His angular face was set in a hard scowl.

"He's the one who put your mother in that room." He said quietly. "I've tried my best to keep you safe Shadow. I was trying to protect you from him, but he found you."

"What does he want with me?" my voice shook as I spoke.

"He killed your Mother's whole team. She barely lived. You know that. He threatened to kill you. That you were his next target."

"Then why did they put me into training? Why didn't they hide me?"

"We had already given you tests so see if you would make a good recruit. You were too good Shadow, just like your mother. They didn't take the threats to heart because they just wanted you. You were just another soldier to them. I don't know how he found you."

"If he wants to kill me why doesn't he just do it? Why play these mind games? First he send a spy who tried to kill me then left a cryptic note and then he kills a whole family and leaves the same note? I don't understand."

"What note?"

"All it said was 'Be careful'."

"You should take those words to heart." He gave me a meaning full look.

"I've got to go."

"Shadow I mean it. Be careful."

"I will."

**At Shadows house….**

"You can have my old foster parent's room." I told Makenzie carrying in boxes full of her stuff. "I'm sure it's not the high quality you're used to, but I think it will do. We can repaint if you want."

"It's fine. You've done enough." My phone began to buzz in my pocket.

"Hello?"

"Shadow, cheese or peperoni? Hmm maybe I should get both."

"What are you talking about?"

"I invited the guys over for pizza and a movie. Obviously we can't have it at my place and since your place has that ten foot privacy fence I thought it would be perfect."

"Ok, ok fine. Yeah just get both." I told her pinching the bridge of my nose.

"What's going on?" Makenzie asked.

"Carrie invited over the guys tonight." I shoved my phone back into my pocket.

"Wait! The guys, the turtles, are coming here!? Tonight!?"

"Yes. That is what I said." She ran to the bathroom saying something about looking like a mess. An hour later she came out of the bathroom looking much better than before. I didn't miss the deep purple dress she was wearing and snickered to myself. Carrie showed up five minutes later with five pizzas.

"I wasn't sure what they liked so I just got five different ones."

"Whatever works." I took the pizzas from her.

"Makenzie? Not trying to be rude or anything, but why are you here?"

"I live here now."

"Oh. Ok." She dropped it. "I like the dress." She sent me a knowing glance and I nodded. Outside the last rays of light were disappearing behind the skyscrapers. "Raph said they'd be here once it was dark out.

"Raph?"

"Yes." She glared at me. I rolled my eyes walking to the kitchen. "What movie should we watch!?" she yelled from the living room.

"How about a horror movie?" I called back.

"Prefect! Alien it is."

"Oh come on why can't we just watch a nice movie like say the Note Book" She crossed her arms. Carrie and I shared a glance before we busted out laughing. "What!?"

"Good one Makenzie I didn't know you had a sense of humor." She pouted.

"Oh come on you pansycake, you can snuggle up to Donnie whenever you get scared." She glared at me with burning red cheeks.

"They're here!" Carrie said pulling out her phone.

"They have phones?"

"Ya Donnie's like a turtle version of Einstein and then some." Carrie explain to Makenzie. I ran up to my room and could see their shadows through the window. Hurriedly I picked up stray clothing which I shoved into the closet. Double checking to make sure nothing embarrassing was in sight I opened the window.

"Took you long enough dudette. Is that pizza?" Mikey jumped through the window sniffing like a blood hound

"Sorry about him." Donatello apologized. Leo was the last to come through the window and had a scowl on his face. _Does he ever smile?_

"Nice place ya got here Shadow." Mikey said basically bouncing down the steps. Carrie and Makenzie weren't in the living room, but I could hear music coming from the back yard. Carrie had the pizzas set out along with drinks and plates.

"Dig in!" She said when we walked out. Leonardo scanned the whole backyard top to bottom.

"Pretty high fence there." His voice was low and it sent chills through me.

"I like my privacy." His stare lingered on the shed. At the sight of Makenzie, Donnie's green cheeks turned pink. _How strange. _Mikey had already eaten half a pizza. "How old are you guys?"

"17 we'll be 18 soon though." Donnie said.

"Oh really?" Makenzie chirred and by the look on Donnie's face Makenzie was not keeping her hands to herself.

"How about you girls? How old are you?" Mikey asked completely oblivious to what was happening beside him. Carrie jumped to the question.

"We're all 16. Shadow over here's the baby." She giggled.

"I am not the baby!" I argued.

"Yes you are. You are the youngest of the three of us." She wagged her finger at me.

"I forgot about that." Makenzie laughed. "Lucky for you it isn't effect you in any way." She said giving me a sly once over. I tried to send her to hell with a glare, unfortunately, it didn't work. "Don't look at me like that you are at least a DD." I slammed my head on the table. _What did I do to deserve this? _

"What does DD mean?" Mikey questioned. I looked up to see Raph whispering in Mikey's ear. "OHH I get it."

"Anyway I want to see one of you fight Shadow." My head snapped up to the Carrie.

"I've already fought da girl. I know how good she is." Raph said. "I vote Leo." The slice of pizza stopped halfway to Leo's mouth.

"Come on Leo." Mikey egged on. I could tell by the look on Mikey's face that he'd been wanting to see this.

"As long as you promise not to go easy on me."

"Wouldn't dream of it." He said standing.

"This is gonna be exciting." Makenzie grinned, but she looked tired. I walked to stand in front of Leo and took off my jacket, the cool October air chilling my bear arms. Leo took out one katana. I activated my blades. They casted a faint orange glow on the grown around me. Leo made the first move going for a direct attack. Carrie screamed as our weapons clashed. I kicked him back. My shoulder burned with pain, but I ignored it. I pushed him back several feet and nicked him on the cheek just below the eye.

Leo was at least twice my size an even stronger. I dodged his attacks. In just a minute I was already out of breath. His katana clanged with my right arm blade, vibrating up my arm, and causing excruciating pain in shoulder where I was hit by the arrow. I dropped to my knees holding in a cry of pain. I stood taking a deep breath. Leo looked at my shoulder like he just remembere. I nailed him in the jaw as hard as I could. Leo worked his jaw from the few feet he stumbled back. The tension between us was suffocating.

"How about that movie?" Carrie said timidly.

**The next day….**

I walked down the street, the job section of the newspaper clutched in my hand. I read the addresses of the buildings I passed. I finally found the shop called Second Time Around. I pushed the door open and a little bell jingled above my head.

"Just a minute!" A woman called. I looked around at all the antiques that sat around the shop.

"I'm here about the job offer?" I called looking around for the woman.

"Perfect I—Shadow?"

"April?"

"How are you? Donnie said that the arm was looking better. I'm sorry we didn't stay."

"No its fine."

"You said you were here for the job?"

"Yep"

"Can you start today?"

"Um sure I guess."

"Great. You can help me with inventory." I helped April move boxes, put things on selves, and learned plenty of interesting things about the old objects. "It's getting dark out maybe I should drive you home." The sun had set and dark shadows invaded the streets. The street lamps not lighting much.

"It's fine. Thank you for the job April." I was about leave when voices carried down the stairs.

"I'll have the guys take you home." She smiled

"But—"

"No buts." She left no room for argument. Mikey peeked around the door and smiled at me.

"Hey Shadow!"

"April really I don't need baby sitters!" I yelled up to her, but she gave no response. "Honestly April I can take care of myself!"

"The guys are taking you home and that's final." I was not happy as the guys followed me home. Halfway there I seen a person watching us from a nearby rooftop. A Foot Soldier. I took off running, leaving the guys behind me. I jumped to the fire escape ladder and pulled myself up.

"Ah Shadow. How nice to see you again." Kiara stood toying with a throwing knife. It was she and five Elite. "The Shredder still wants to speak with you. He was not pleased with you leaving early."

"I wasn't exactly enjoying the party." I sneered to her. The knife flew at me like a bullet. I dodged it, but it nicked my forehead. I felt blood drip down the side of my face. I let my flimsy jacket slip off my arms and activated my blades. "You want a fight Karai?" She narrowed her eyes and attacked. I blocked her katana, side stepping and punching her in the face.

"You are weak." I dodged her sword by millimeters. "I don't know what my father sees in you." She slashed at my thigh leaving a deep cut. I crumbled to the ground.

"SHADOW!" Mikey yelled. I nearly forgot they were here too. Kiara tipped my chin up with the end of the katana.

"No one can save you now." She readied for the final blow. I brought my arms up to protect myself from the inevitable. Her katana collided with the orange blades on my forearms and shattered like glass. "What? How?" She whispered in disbelief looking at what remained of her katana. She backed off and I stood shakily. She turned and ran towards the guys. I staggered after her.

One minute I was looking at Karai's back and the next I'm standing in the desert. "_Run get out of the way!" _But they were too far they couldn't hear me. "_Run!" _I could see the mine shinning in the sun, but they couldn't. I ran after them screaming at the top of my lungs, but they couldn't hear me. Tears of fear filled my eyes. "_Stop!" _Dylan turned and looked at me. The blast hit me hard and I flew back several feet and rolled even more. They all lay dead around me. I chocked on sobs. Dylan lay beside me, missing an arm and half his face burned off.

Through the heat waves from the fire I seen figures step out from behind rocks. I reached over wetting my fingers in Dylan's still warm blood and smeared it on my face and neck. I stared as vacantly as I could as a man leaned over me, gun pointed at my face. He nudged me with the barrel. I stared into the barrel of the gun, choking down a scream. Gun shots rang out. I screamed and screamed.

"Shadow! Shadow!" I opened my eyes. I couldn't breathe. I clutched my head. _I'm safe. I'm safe. I'm not there. _"Shadow, Shadow look at me." I looked at Donnie. The Foot were gone. Mikey stood by Raph looking between the five of us fearfully.

"I'm not there." I muttered to myself over and over. Every time I closed my eyes I seen their dismembered, burned bodies and that horrid gun.

"You're ok. You're not there." Donnie assured me. "Come on your leg needs medical attention." I stood, but I didn't want to. I limped into my house. Makenzie skipped down the hall.

"Where have yo—Oh my god! What happened!?"

"The Foot." I muttered sitting down on the couch. Donnie went down stairs to the medical room in the basement. Leo was leaned up against the wall.

"Who's Dylan?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Leo are you crazy!?" Mikey yelled at him. "You saw what happened! You want to see that again! Just back off!" Everyone was shocked at Mikey's outburst. "I may not be the smartest turtle, but I know when to hold my tongue!"

"Seriously Leo what's your problem!?" Raph said backing Mikey up. Donnie walked over to me carrying several different things. He cut away a section of my jeans. The cut wasn't too deep, but it still required stiches.

"There all done." I let out the breath I had been holding while he stitched my skin back together.

"Thanks Donnie."

"No problem." He smiled at me. "Will you be ok?" His smile turned to a concerned frown.

"I'll be fine."

**Review! Thank you for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7 Enter the Night

**Enjoy! I don't own TMNT only my characters and themes. **

"Come on slow poke!"

"Carrie! Slow down!"

"You slow up!"

"That doesn't make any sense!" I groaned in frustration as I followed her down the crowded streets. "Where are we going?"

"I need new shoes."

"You're joking."

"New shoes are never a joke." She looked at me is sheer disbelief. I rolled my eyes and followed her into the store. Ten pairs of shoes, many squeals, and a swipe of a credit card later we finally left. "How's your leg?" the new pair of shoes clanked noisily in the bag.

"The stitches come out in a couple days. It doesn't hurt too badly anymore."

"Can we keep this 'no fights or injuries with the Foot' streak going?"

"I'll try." I smiled at her. It been five days since my last fight with the foot. I looked at the time on my phone. 4:30. "I have to go to work at five."

"Alright, I'll see you later." I waved to her as she stepped into a taxi. I walked to the subway lost in my own little world. I took my seat and pulled out my book. Once I got off the train I took my time walking to the shop which was just a few blocks away. I zipped my coat up as the wind picked up. "Hey April." I called as I walked in. I set down my bag in the back room. "April?"

I moved through the shop, but she was nowhere to be found. Worry prickled in my chest. Cautiously I moved up the steps to her and Casey's apartment. _Where is she? _Everything looked normal. _Maybe she just went out for a bit. _I went back down stairs and went about the shop as if everything was ok. I helped the few customers, but April didn't return. I called her, but it went to voice mail.

"Hey April call me back." Frowning in confused worry so I dialed Carrie. "Carrie I need Raph's number."

"Ok, but why?"

"Just need to ask him something is all." She gave me his number and I called him.

"Hello?" There was a tone of uncertainty in his gruff voice.

"Raph it's me Shadow."

"Oh hey what's up?"

"Do you know where April is?"

"She's not at the shop?"

"No she hasn't been since I got here at five, but I just thought she was out doing something."

"What about Casey?"

"Nope."

"I'll look inta it. Don't worry Shadow." I ran a hand through my hair frustrated.

"That's a little hard to do with what's been going on lately Raph. What if the Foot have her or something? What if The One killed her like he did Mackenzie's family?" Worst case scenarios ran rampant through my head.

"Shadow! Calm. Down. We'll find her." I took a deep breath.

"Ok." Minutes then hours ticked by and I heard nothing from Raph or April. I felt myself dosing off when I heard a noise from upstairs. Pulling the gun I kept in the small of back out I crept up the stairs. I could hear voices, but couldn't understand what they were saying. The voices were in the next room, but it was too low for me to understand. I turned the corner "Don't move!" A loud shriek burned my ears.

"Shadow put the gun down Dudette! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"You nearly shattered my eardrums!" I wiggled my finger in my ear. "What's with the sneaking around?"

"We're ninjas what do you expect?" He countered. I ran a hand down my face.

"Wait what do you mean we?"

"My brothers are on the roof. We found April and Casey."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU START OFF WITH THAT FIRST?!" I jumped out the window and ran up the fire escape. Sure enough April and Casey were there with the guys. Mikey came up behind me. "Who were you talking to if everybody's up here?"

"I was just complaining." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Dork" I muttered. "April where were you?"

"Shadow I'm so sorry! I forgot you were working tonight and Casey just randomly decided we should go to a movie. I guess it's good you came by since I didn't get the chance to lock up. I'm so sorry I worried you I feel horrible."

"No April it's cool." _I totally didn't think you were killed by The One, or captured by the Foot and possibly killed, or killed and left in some dark alley. Nope not at all. _I smiled.

"Are you sure? I feel bad. I didn't mean to scare you."

"April really it's fine, but I should go. Don't want Mackenzie to burn down the house." I backed up and climbed down the fire escape to the alley. The air was cold and clouded in front of me with each breath. I pushed open the front door and relaxed at the warmth I was met by.

"There you are. I was actually starting to get worried. Which is silly since you're a spy and can definitely take care of yourself, but I'm hungry and since you band me from the kitchen, I can't eat anything. Is the fingerprint scan really necessary?" I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Yes." She pouted. "Come on." Just as the door to the kitchen opened I heard a knock at the back door. I shared a confused look with Mackenzie. I pressed a finger to my lips and went to open the door. "Leo?" I looked at the blue banded turtle standing outside my back door.

"Hey dudette."

"Guy's?" The look on Mikey's face caught my attention. _Why is he looking at me like that? _

"Why did you run off like that?" Leo asked not looking at me, but instead the night sky. I leaned against the door frame.

"I told you I needed to get home. Why do you care?" I didn't mean for there to be such a sneer of hostility in my voice. He shot me a glance out of the corner of his eyes.

"We were worried about you Shadow." Mikey looked at me like he was a lost puppy. I felt words bubble up in my throat and I fought not to say them.

"I'm perfectly fine." Mackenzie screamed from the kitchen. "Mackenzie?" I turned trying to see her.

"I didn't do anything I swear!" She yelled back. "Who's at the door?"

"The guys."

"I'M IN MY PJ'S!" She shrieked.

"And you look lovely! If you broke the toaster again I swear on your Louis Batons I will shave your head."

"You wouldn't..."

"I would." She peeked around doorway glaring at me.

"You are EVIL!" They guys were trying to cover their snickers, but were failing miserably. I glared at them and they burst out laughing falling on their shells. Even Leo.

"Honestly why did you guys come over? Shouldn't you be on some vigilante run?"

"You keep dodging our questions." Raph said standing up and crossing his arms over his chest. The words bubbled up in my throat again. "Now why did you run off like that?"

"I didn't run off Raph!" I spat. He took a step back, eyes narrowing. I swallowed struggling to keep the bile in my throat down. "It's a school night and I wanted to get back home. April was fine so I left." I could tell by the look on his face he wasn't convinced.

"Come on Shadow you can tell us." the bile filled words were behind my teeth. I looked at Mikey and somewhere in my mind I tried to control this, but it didn't work.

"Why did you run away Shadow?" Leo asked again.

"Oh I don't have the right to leave when I want to?"

"That's not what we're sayin' Shadow. We know y've been through a lot. We're just worried bout ya."

"And you expect me to just blab my life story to you? The fine details I didn't tell you? I can handle myself Raphael! I was long before I met any of you! Just quit blowing this out of proportion! I left, I wanted to get home, big deal!" I immediately regretted everything I said and especially the way I said it. I looked to the ground unable to look at them at all. When I looked up they were gone. I looked back down sadly and closed the door. _Why do I always screw things up!? _I banged my fist on the wall. Then a thought occurred to me. _Maybe they won't come back... _I knew it would be better if they left all together, but a part of me said no. I bit my lip. Mackenzie leaned up against the wall beside me.

"Why are you doing this? Why didn't you just apologize?"

"Everyone who gets close to me gets hurt." I turned more away from her. "Everyone." I whispered. I remembered the words Master Splinter told me. '_Do they get hurt or do they leave you?' "_How are you holding up?"

"Ok I guess." She shrugged. "I never thought I would miss them so much. You know?"

"Ya I know."

"Who's Daniel?" I took a deep shaky breath. I could tell by the way she asked that she'd wanted to ask for a while now.

"He...He was a member on my team."

"What happened?" I saw flashbacks. He lying dead beside me, the explosion, the gun barrel.

"He died." I remembered his crooked smile and funny laugh. "He was killed."

"You've seen a lot of people die haven't you?"

"I've lost count." I see the explosion and their last screams of pain echoed in my ears. "We should go to bed." She nodded and we went our separate ways. I opened my window and looked out to the rooftops stretching endlessly across the city. I sighed and had to keep telling myself it was better this way.

**The next day...**

"Makenzie why don't you hang out with any of your old friends?" I asked her as we walked home.

"They aren't my friends. I'm really trying to be a better person." She smiled brightly. "I'm trying to see the world how you see it. It's not easy, but...it's getting easier." I had really been watching Makenzie close. Watching for even the tiniest hint of depression. Sometimes I would hear her cry in her room, but I didn't want to nag on her. When she was ready she would come to me. It wasn't to the point where I needed to intervene so I didn't. "Does it get any easier?" I shrugged.

"Depends on how look at it." She just nodded. I threw my arm out in front of her.

"What?"

"Purple Dragon's." across the street three of them were leaned up against a store's windows watching the crowded "They're looking out for something. Maybe us?"

"What do we do?"

"Just keep your head down and act natural. Don't look at them. Just pretend everything's fine." We continued down the street.

"There that's them!"

"Run!" I yelled at Mackenzie and we took off down the streets. These guys were fast and kept up with us. "We need to lose them." I searched the streets for anything that would give us an edge. "Turn down the alley."

"You sure?"

"Trust me." we turned and ran through the alley and took several other turns. We gained distance but they were still after us. I pulled her down another alley and hid behind some really smelly garbage cans.

"Where'd they go!?"

"I think they went this way." Their footsteps fade out and I was able to breathe again.

"Come on let's get out of here." We didn't go straight home just in case they were still possibly following us. I unlocked the front door and turned the highest setting of security on Just as extra precaution.

"Do you think they could have followed us?"

"Even if they did there's no way they're getting in." She relaxed and settled into the couch.

"When's Carrie supposed to be coming over?"

"Any-" I was interrupted by the doorbell. "How does she do that!?"

"Ok so I got some really good movies to watch tonight." she handed me the stack of movies "I figured we'd return to the classics. I haven't seen Bambi in years!" By the third movie the three of us were about to pass out. "Hey I just thought of something. Halloween's coming up soon. We should dress up." She smiled lazily.

"What did you have in mind?" She fell asleep. I chuckled to myself and let sleep take me away.

"WAKE UP!" Carrie shook me awake screaming about being late. The three of us ran around like chickens with their heads cut off. We ran all the way there and ran into our classes with less than three seconds to spare.

"Miss Knight although I do appreciate your effort I would like for to be in class with more than three second before." He raised a bushy eyebrow at me. I would have answered him, but I was having trouble breathing anyway. "Take your seat." I nodded and sat down. The hours flew by and the last bell rang signaling the stampede. I took my motorcycle up to the hospital to visit my mom like I did every Monday after school. I just hoped that we wouldn't have a repeat of like last time.

My mother and I walked through the garden where several other patients wandered. "It's very nice out for it being October." She smiled weakly into the sunlight. We took a seat on a bench. "It's a shame these flowers will die."

"They'll be back next year."

"Yes I suppose."

"How are you feeling?"

"Life can be stressful, even in a place like this."

"Tell me about it." I said with a bit of a groaned. "Mom, did you ever have to do anything you didn't want to do to protect people?"

"All the time Shadow. Several times with Carrie's mother. Lying to her, pushing her away, all too just protect her." She rubbed her wrinkled face. She looked much older than 38. "How are your foster parents?"

"They ditched me for Vegas. I don't care I never like them anyway. I can take care of myself." I leaned back and tilted my face up to the sun.

"Who are your new friends?" I sat straight up. _How in the world!? "_Shadow I'm your mother, I can tell when you're hiding something. Is it a boy?" A blush burned on my cheeks. "It is isn't it? How old is he? Does he work in the FBI or maybe somewhere else in the government?"

"Mom stop! There is no boy or-or anything!"

"You're lying."

"I am not!"

"When you lie you don't contractions." My jaw hung open. "Now tell me about him." I tried to form words, but at the moment my whole vocabulary was on vacation. "Now Shadow don't live up to your name and keep me in the dark here."

"Why did you name me Shadow?" she smiled a little.

"You're changing the subject, but I'll answer. When you were first born it just seemed fitting. You were my little Shadow. As you grew older you really did become a shadow, followed me everywhere you could and were exceptionally good at hiding." I smiled remembering when the other men and women on my mother's old team would run through the halls looking for me.

"I need to get going."

"Not until you tell me about this boy."

"Me and Carrie met them a few weeks ago." I hoped to leave it at just that.

"Them?" _Oops... _

_"_Um ya four brothers. They're pretty cool. They're actually highly trained ninjas." I laughed nervously.

"Really?" She mused. "What are their names?"

"Um they're actually named after the famous Renaissance artists."

"Right up your alley." She snickered. "Don't glare at me Shadow. How old are they?"

"17 they'll be 18 soon though."

"And are these the ones you've had to push away?" I sighed.

"Yeah, I don't what to because they really are nice and cool, but at the same time I do want them to get hurt or feel like they need to help me. Ya know?"

"I understand Shadow, but sometimes help is a good thing."

"Trust me they have enough of their own problems."

I left and headed home to get ready for my own mission. I needed to figure out why Shredder wanted with me and what he was hiding in the big building. Mackenzie wouldn't be home till later so I wrote out a note for her and went to the shed. As I walked in I decided it was best to go more extreme with my disguise. I applied the prosthetic cheekbones and chin, put on a red curly wig, and finally green contacts. I walked back through the house and ran right into Mackenzie. She screamed and started throwing anything she could get her hands on at me.

"Mackenzie it's me Shadow!"

"Prove it!" She said with her purse ready to swing.

"Mackenzie it's a disguise." I took out one of my contacts.

"What the hell Shadow! I could have killed you! What's up with your face!?"

"I highly doubt that." She walked up to me and poked my cheek.

"How-what?" I put the contact back in.

"They're fake. Look I'm going out. If I'm not back by 10:00 call the guys." I handed her a small black box with a screen that had a small red blip on it. "This is a tracking device. It's sewed into my wig. If I'm not back by 10:00 call them and tell them where I went."

"Where are you going?"

"I need to figure out what Shredder's up to and what he wants with me. Don't worry I'll be careful." She nodded holding the tracker in her hand tightly.

"You better."

I got the Shredder's building while it was still daylight out. I hid my bike a few blocks away. I disabled the fence security systems for just a few seconds, enough for me to get up and ever. I hid from and guard I came across and scaled over the inner wall. The security was thicker in here just like I thought it would be, I noted any escape routes I find just in case.

"You there!" I stopped walking a turned around. "How did you get in?" He was lanky and sounded young.

"Sorry I'm just a little lost." I smiled innocently.

"Ya sure. You're coming with me." He went to grab my arm so I grabbed his wrist and flipped him over and hit him on the back of his head with the butt of my gun. I took his weapons and his key card. I snuck through the large building and by the time I reached Shredders quarter's it was becoming overly dark quickly. _How am I gonna get in? _I searched the hallway for a solution for my problem. I smirked at the air vent above me. Climbing up into it I pulled up a blueprint of the ventilation system. Looking through the vent I seen Shredder sitting on his throne meditating. I watched the time closely and it was thirty minutes later Karai came in.

"We have been unable to apprehend Shadow Knight Father. She is much smarter than we originally anticipated. I can assure you father, we will capture the girl." Karai said raising her head from its bowed position. "If I may father what are your interests for the girl?"

"She stole a considerable amount of information from the Foot's main computer. She will pay for those crimes. However, she also has price over her head."

"Who wants her Father?"

"An old friend of mine. Now go Karai and do not fail me again." She bowed and left the room. I quietly exited the vents and dropped into the hallway.

"Computer get me the quickest way out of here." I whispered to my armband. It gave me a map with a blue line marking my route.

"Intruder!" Suddenly the red lights and sirens blared.

"No time for a graceful escape." I jumped through a window and began a free fall. Pulling the dagger from my belt I jammed it into the building. I was about thirty feet from the ground. Letting out a shaky breath I took out my suction cups and climbed down to the ground. Luckily the dark gave me cover as I ran across the lawn to the inner fence. Just as I was about to go over the side a hand grabbed the collar of my jacket, throwing me to the ground. "Is that anyway to treat a lady?" I knocked the gun from his hand and knocked him out.

For a second time I climbed the inner fence, but this time I got over. Climbing up into a tree I put on my night vision shades. I was shocked by the amount of Foot ninja's and Purple Dragon's patrolling the area. I checked the time and silently cursed. _10:45. _I silently jumped out of the tree and weaved my way through the many soldiers surrounding me.

"There she is!" They turned on several spot lights, lighting the entire area. The outer fence was ten feet away, but it was electrified. They all came at me and as much as I didn't want to blow my cover I was about to turn on my blades. Instead I turned myself invisible leaving them all baffled. I ran down the length of the fence looking for holes or weak spots. I was slammed into the fence and was electrocuted. Someone punched me in the face splitting my lip open. Taking out my Taser I plunged it into his thigh.

"Doesn't feel to good does it?" I got up and ran. "Come on. Come on. Come on!" I frantically tapped on my arm band to disable the electric fence just long enough for me to get over.

"GOONGALA!" _What in the world? _Some guy in a hockey mask ran in and wacked away several Foot Ninja. I stopped running and scratched my head. _Who is this whack job? _ I fell to the grown dazed and my head pounding in pain. I was lifted off the ground and thrown over some guys shoulder. I tried to fight, but I was seeing triple of everything. "Put the girl down Hun!" My vision returning somewhat I rammed my elbow into the guys back. He fell to the ground momentarily paralyzed from the waist down.

"You little bitch!" He grabbed me by my throat shaking me. My head colliding with the ground multiple times. He pressed his thumbs into my throat cutting of my ability to breathe.

"Hun I said let the girl go!" Hockey Mask hit Hun in the side of the head with his hockey stick. I breathed in several deep gulps of air. I rolled onto my knees.

"Cowabunga!"

"Mikey how many times 'ave I told ya not ta sat dat!?"

"Uh come on….Shadow? Let's get you out of here." I nodded and followed Donnie. He pulled me into the van. "Guys come on let's get out of here!" Mikey, Raph, and Hockey Mask guy jumped in. "You're bleeding." He touched the back of my head before pulling out gauze. Hockey Mask started the van and drove the van straight through the outer fence.

"Hun hit 'er over da head pretty hard. Are you sure dat's Shadow? Last time I seen her she a brunet and did not look like dat."

"Ok if you're really Shadow say something only she would know." Michelangelo said with narrowed eyes.

"Michelangelo if you don't get out my face right now I will slap you to the moon and back!"

"Ya it's her." He chuckled nervously.

"I HATE Hun."

"Join the club."

"And who are you?" I questioned Hockey Mask guy.

"It's me Casey." He took of the mask. I pulled off my wig in case they need more proof of my identity. Mikey let out a relieved breath.

"I was scared you actually died your hair." He laughed at himself.

"Are you crazy!? You went after the Shredder by yourself!" I looked over at Leo.

"I didn't go after the Shredder directly. I wanted to know why he was after me. Yesterday me and Mackenzie were chased by a couple more Purple Dragons. I'm tired of it."

"You should have called." He said through gritted teeth.

"There was no need for you to get involved!" I fired back.

"Well obviously there was wasn't there?"

"I wasn't expecting to be there so late. I just told Mackenzie that to calm her down."

"I can't believe you. You really think you can do this on your own?"

"Yes I do Leo." He narrowed his dark brown eyes.

"You're trying to push us away, but it's not going to work."

"Can't you see I'm trying to keep you guys from getting hurt?! This isn't your fight!"

"It became our fight the night we met you." His voice was steady and calm. Mine was not.

"No it didn't!" Mikey pulled me into a hug.

"Who hurt you Shadow?" He whispered. I was never big on hugs or any show of affection really. I could feel it inside me. The black claws racking at the back of my mind and soul. I was close to the point of breaking again and I didn't want to. He nuzzled the top of my head.

"Why do you guys care so much?"

"That's what family does dudette." Leo wouldn't look at. He was so confusing. One minute I'm sure he hates me then the next he's worried for my safety.

**This was long. Hope you enjoyed! Review, follow, and favorite! Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8 Down Memory Lane

**Hope you enjoy. I don't own TMNT just my characters and themes. Thank you and enjoy!**

I hammered my fists into the leather punching bag. The loud thud was the only sound in the gym this early in the morning. I hit the bag as hard as I could, my knuckles getting scraped from its ruff surface. My breathing raged as the stress from these past weeks fuelled my punches I ignored the pain in my injured shoulder. Suddenly my blades shot out and sliced open bag spilling sand.

I'd figured out that the blades had some sort of override system and my adrenalin must have activated them. Outside the sky was silver and the air crisp. I unwrapped my hands and headed home.

"Carrie what are you doing here?" I asked my blond and purple haired friend sitting on my bed blaring Last Friday Night.

"Where were you?" I sighed hard.

"I was at the gym."

"No I meant last night. You knew the guys were coming over. Where did you go?" She turned off the radio.

"I had other things to do."

"Other things?" It was a stupid thing to try and lie to her. "Why are you avoiding the guy's? They just want to help?"

"I don't need or want their help Carrie. How many time do I have to tell you that?"

"Until I believe you, because I don't think that's the full reason. You are so scared of letting anyone close your even pushing me away!"

"You saw what happened to Mackenzie! Do you think I want that to happen to you!? No of course not! I don't what that to happen to the guys either. So ya I'm pushing them away."

"But they want to help you though!"

"It's not their place!" I hissed trying to keep my anger under control.

"So it's not my place either to help my best friend? Shadow you can't do this on your own!"

"Watch me!" I spun on my heels and walked out of my own home. She called my name behind me, but she let me leave. I walked down the random streets letting my feet take me where they may. I climbed the step to my old music school I was enrolled in a long time ago. My footsteps echoed through the empty building. I sat down at the grand piano and let my fingers fly over the black and white keys.

"I haven't seen you here for a long time Shadow." I stopped playing and looked to my old music teacher. "You could have been so great."

"It's good to see you again Jillian." Her shiny gray hair was pulled back in a tight bun just like I remember. "Why are you here its Saturday?"

"This is my school."

"Of course."

"Shadow would play one more time? I know it's hard for you, but my students would love to actually meet you." I smiled softly running my fingers over the smooth cool keys.

"Why not. When is it?"

"To night." I nodded.

"I'll be there." I let my fingers run over the keys one last time as I stood. Jillian smiled at me before turning and walking back down the hall. Her heel clicked as she went.

I didn't go back home I wandered the streets. I found myself walking through central park and stopping in front of Bethesda Fountain. Many people walked around me, but I felt alone. I remembered the first day my mother had brought me here.

"_Shadow?" she had asked "Do you see that pretty angel?"_

"_Yes."_

"_She is very important and one day you will be too." _

At the time I hadn't understood her, I still didn't know what her job was only that it meant she had to be away a lot. She had been doing great things, saving people, helping the world and she knew that I would too one day even at the age of five when she first brought me here. My phone started buzzing.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?"

"Right now I'm at Central Park." I told Carrie.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"I'm busy."

"Doing what?"

"Jillian wants me to play at this concert thing she's having."

"We'll come with you."

"Fine, I'm heading home now."

"See you then." I ended the phone and turned away from the fountain with the angel looking down on me.

Jillian introduced me and I took my place at the grand piano on the stage. Hundreds of people watching me. I had been expecting something classical like Beethoven but the sheet music was Tears of the East by Phillip Wesley. Another girl about my age played the cello with me. I closed my eyes so that I could focus on the music. I opened my eyes, but I was not there, not completely.

'_Mom said she'd be here. Where is she?' I smiled at the crowed as I played. 'Where is she?' worry freckled in my fingers 'something's wrong'_

"_Shadow." I stopped playing and looked to the large man that had walked on stage "You need to come with us right now."_

"_What is the meaning of this?"_

"_Mrs. Wellington please step back." He turned to me._

"_Mom?" tears blurred my vison. He nodded sadly. _

I realized the song was over. I took several deep breaths. The crowed stood clapping and cheering. Still not completely sane again we took our bow and walked off the stage I was trying to shove the memory down and away.

"That was amazing!" Carrie hugged me.

"I am impressed." Makenzie said nodding. Carrie started wringing her fingers,

"Ok so I may or may not have invited some guests." She smiled apologetically.

"I figured you would." I smiled at her. The guys stood behind her wearing baggy clothes to hide their appearance.

"Carrie it is so nice to see you again." Jillian hugged her. "And who is this lovely young lady." Mackenzie smiled brightly.

"Mackenzie Carnage."

"Ah yes I thought you looked familiar. My condolences to your family. Who are these young men hiding in the shadows?"

"They don't get out much." Carrie teased.

"We really should be going Jillian. It was nice to see you again."

"Very well. I'll see you again Shadow." I smiled and led everybody back outside. The guy's took off their hoods when we were a safe distance away from the large crowd.

"I had no idea you were such a good musician Shadow." Mackenzie said after a while of silence.

"She doesn't just play the piano either. She plays the violin, the cello, the guitar, and something else." She tapped her chin thinking. "OH ya the trumpet. There was one day I think I had made her mad, so in the morning she marched up and down the halls playing the song they do in the army to get them up." Mikey busted up laughing.

"The only reason I was able to get into that school was a scholarship."

"Why did you quit?" I turned to Donnie.

"I got busy."

"So that's why there are so many instruments in the closet. Who knew?" Mackenzie laughed a little. I unlocked the front door.

"I'll order some pizza."

"Hey dudette, what happened to your hands?"

"Oh I was at the gym this morning." I said looking at my scabbed knuckles.

"The pizza will be here in about 20 minutes." Carrie smiled cheerfully. I went to my room to change into something more comfortable. Just as I was about to takeoff my shirt I heard someone enter the room.

"I want to talk to you." Leo said closing the door behind him.

"You could have knocked or something!"

"While you were playing something happened. You paused for a split second and after that you played a different song then kept looking around for someone, but you weren't there you were somewhere else. Weren't you? You were having another flashback." He said completely ignoring what I'd just said. He was right and I hated to admit it.

"I-I do not know what you are talking about." He leaned up against the wall crossing his arms over his chest.

"You're lying." His brown eyes narrowed. "Why did you stop playing?" the words tumbled from my mouth without much thought.

"It was my tenth birthday and I had a residual. My mom was on a mission, but she promised she'd be back in time. A couple of agents came and picked me up half way through my song. She came back on a stretcher barely alive and the rest of her team dead. After that I just couldn't play. I got enrolled in training. I got busy." I couldn't look at him, mad that I had told him everything and how easily I had let the words go. He didn't say anything, but his expression was softer.

"I would have thought you'd have taken that down by now." I looked over to the cork board where me and Carrie had first started our investigation.

"Never got around to it."

"I still don't know if I trust you, but..." he didn't finish. He let the sentence drop.

**Sorry for the shortness. It's kinda a filler, but you got to learn more about Shadow's past. I have been crazy busy these last weeks of school. Hard to believe I'll be a junior next year. Review please and thank you.**


	9. Chapter 9 I Am Controlled

**This chapter is wrote in 3****rd**** POV. I don't own TMNT only my characters and themes.**

The guys jumped from building to building as they ran their normal route. Michelangelo hung back slightly. He was just about to jump another building when something caught his eye. He stopped and peered into the darkness of the alley. The orange glow radiating for the blades didn't do much to light the alley.

"Shadow?" He asked jumping into the alley. "Dudette?" He took a step back. Something didn't feel right. A chill in the air, her silence, the eerie glow of the blades.

"Yo Mikey what's da—Shadow?" It was then that the brunette looked up. Shadow stood from the wall she had been leaning on and walked towards them not saying anything. "Shadow what's goin on. Why ya out 'ere?" Again she didn't answer. Leo and Donnie came up behind their brothers.

"What's going on?" Donnie asked. "Is that Shadow?" Raph and Mikey shared a glance not sure how to reply. Shadow stepped into the little moonlight that entered the alley her face blank as a board. Mikey walked up to her and attempted to touch her. Faster than they had ever seen her move she flipped Mikey over her shoulder and into a dumpster.

"Shadow what the shell!?" Raph yelled at her pulling his sias out. She smiled crookedly at them. She attacked first. Kicking Raph in the chest sending him flying.

"I told you not to trust me." Leo and Don took out their weapons. "You should have listened to Leo when you had the chance." Raph stood groaning.

"She seem stronger ta you?"

"Ya" Mikey said moaning. Leo's katana's clashed with Shadows orange blades, but the grin never left her face.

"Why are you doing this?" Leo asked through gritted teeth.

"Why not?" She kicked him in the chest causing Leo to stumble back a few feet. "You are all so stupid." Mikey tackled her to the ground and received several hard punches to the face.

"Shadow snap out of it!" He cried.

"There's nothing to snap out of Michelangelo. You were just stupid enough to believe my little act."

"No!" But even as he said it doubt prickled in his minded. "And I'm not going to fight you Shadow!" She shrugged.

"That's your mistake." She attacked him leaving a long deep gash on his shoulder.

"Mikey!" his brothers yelled. Leo kicked Shadow in between the shoulder blades. She flew forward several feet before standing. She gripped Mikey pressing her bladed to his throat, but instead of slitting it she slammed his head into the alley way. Mikey crumbled to the ground with a moan before passing out.

Raph having had enough threw a hand full of explosive shurikens at Shadow. The blast knocked her into the dumpster effectively knocking her out. Donnie checked Shadow over before picking her up. Leo and Raph lifted Mikey off the ground.

When they reached the lair Donnie laid Shadow down in the lab. Once he had finished with Mikey's stitches he check Shadows injuries over. She had several second degree burns for the blast and probably a concussion. He sighed with relief and called in his brothers as he looked at the device.

"What is it Donnie?" He held the small needle like mechanism up to his brothers.

"I found this lodged in the back of her neck directly into her spinal cord." He rolled her over and pushed her hair back so that his brothers could see the red irritated area where the device had been. "She was being mind-controlled. I doubt she'll remember anything when she wakes up.

"Can you tell who it was made by?" Donnie frowned looking at the device.

"I can tell you who didn't make it. It's not Foot tech and I don't think it's advanced enough to be alien technology either. My best guess it's whoever the One is."

"Will she be ok?" Mikey asked looked at Shadows unconscious form worriedly.

"I think so. I'm sure she'll be awake in a day or so. Raph call Carrie and tell her what happened." Raph nodded leaving the lab to call her. Mikey stayed with Shadow the whole night, but she didn't wake up.

**Two days later…**

"Leo your turn ta stay with Shadow. I'll handle patrol tonight." Leo was about to argue with Raph, but was interrupted by Master Splinter.

"I think that would be most wise Leonardo." Leo sighed and walked to the lab.

"If she wakes up call me." Donnie called as they left. He looked at her unconscious form. Leo lightly touched her forehead almost expecting her to wake up, but of course she didn't. Frustrated he sat down in the chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

Without really think he gripped her hand. Her hands were small compared to his. Her skin was soft but it had a roughness about them. He gripped her hand moving his fingers in between hers.

"Why won't you wake up?" He asked softly. Raph smiled softly from the door before turning and leaving. Leo never even knew he was there.

"Leo?" He dropped her hand and jumped back a couple feet.

"Uhh Shadow you're awake. Ok. I'll go call Donnie." He jogged out of the lab to call his brother.

"Leo wait! How did I get here?" He stopped in the door way.

"What's the last thing you remember?" She frowned thinking. While she did Leo sent a text to Donnie and sat back down in the chair.

"I was walking home from school" She started off slowly. "then the back off my neck started hurting really bad. After that…." She shrugged not remembering. She then looked up at him with wide fearful eyes. "Leo what did I do? I did something didn't I?" She gripped his shoulder but pulled back hissing in pain.

"Careful your hands are burned."

"How did I get burned?" Suddenly his throat was dry. He looked down at the ground as he forced the words out.

"You've been out for three days. We were on patrol when Mikey seen you in an alley. You started attacking us. You cut Mikey's shoulder pretty bad. He wouldn't fight you. He knew something was off about you." He looked up at her face, but the second their eyes meet she looked away. "After that Raph threw a couple explosive shurikens at your feet. That how you got burned and the concussion" It was then his brothers walked through the lab doors.

"Shadow! You're awake!" Mikey yelled happily hugging her.

"How ya feelin Shadow?"

"Ok I guess." She looked to her feet feeling sick.

"Leo told ya didn't he?"

"Here this should help the burns."

"Thanks Donnie." She said taking the blue colored ointment.

"Sorry bout dat."

"It's ok Raph. Where's Carrie and Makenzie?" Mikey jumped to the question.

"Well apparently Makenzie had a meltdown when you didn't come home, but she's cool now and Carrie came down to the lair after we got you here." She nodded and turned to Don.

"So what exactly happened Donnie?"

"From what I could tell you were being mind-controlled by this." He held up the device he had found implanted in her neck. Shadow touched the back off her neck feeling the scab. "But it's not Foot tech and I don't think its alien tech. My best guess is whoever the One is made it."

"Great. I should head home."

"I'll take ya."

"Thanks Raph."

Leo crouched outside Shadows bedroom window and watched as she punched the wall crying. _What the shell's wrong with me? _He wondered as he watched her, something inside him aching.

"Now do ya realize now just how strong she really is?" Leo jumped and winced fearing Shadow had heard him, but she had fallen asleep curled up by the wall. Raph jerked his thumb upward silently telling Leo to go to the roof. Leo followed his younger brother up the fire escape. "Alright bro spill."

"What are you talking about Raph?"

"Why's it so 'ard for ya ta admit ya like 'er?" Leo tried to rebut, but no words came, leaving his mouth opening and closing like a fish. "An' don' even try ta tell me I'm wrong. I seen ya with 'ere earlier." Leo's jaw snapped shut.

"She could be faking it. The whole mind-control deal could have just been a backup plan."

"You're joking….right?" Raph asked unable to believe what his brother had just said. "You honestly think that down there is fake!? Is some type of joke!? What the shell is wrong with you? You're doing everything you can to prove to yourself that she don't mean anything to you." Raph looked at his blue banded brother disgusted. "I hope you're happy with yer choice Fearless Leader." Raph turned and made his way across the roof tops of New York.

Leo stood on the roof for a while before the shed caught his eye. Sneaking through the dark he tried to open the doors. _No door handles. _He noticed the electrical box and opened it.

"Leo?"

"Shadow! I was just uh…"

"You want to know what's inside, I get it especially with what's happened recently." Her voice was quiet and tired. Leo stepped aside so she could get to the fake electrical box. The doors opened and the lights inside turned on. "This is where I get my missions and stuff like that." Leo looked at the computer, weapons, and gadgets. He noticed she was scratching the back of her neck.

"Does it hurt?"

"A little, not too bad. I'm going on a new mission. I'll be gone for a few days. I need you guys to watch Makenzie and Carrie for me while I'm gone."

"Where are you going?" She didn't answer right away.

"Japan actually. They want me to gather more info in the Foot's origins."

"We could tell you that."

"And how would I explain how I got the information?"

"Good point, but trust me the foot origin is pretty crazy." He smile slightly.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"When are you leaving?"

"In the morning."

"Fine we'll look after Makenzie and Carrie while you're gone."

"Thanks Leo."

"No problem."

**I'm going on a vacations soon, but hopefully I can get another chapter up before then. Review tell me what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10 Our Journey

**I own only my characters and themes. I do not own the turtles. Duh…**

I packed a few spar shirts and jeans for my trip. Muttering things I needed and where they were in a rush to fast to be coherent. I gently packed the last items, items given to me by Mikey from Master Splinter. I had yet to look at them.

"How long will you be gone?" Makenzie stood leaning up against the door frame.

"Hopefully no more than a week. I'll have Carrie stay her as much as she can." I looked up at her after I finished zipping the bag closed. She had her arms crossed over her chest, her face cast down to the floor with a sad and worried expression. "Makenzie…I am coming home. I promise." She nodded and left before I could say anything else. I heaved out a loud sigh.

I got to the living room and gently tossed the small duffle bag on the couch just as the doorbell rang. I opened the door for Carrie. Her hands were full with a cupcake platter.

"I made cupcakes!"

"I see that." I smiled. Makenzie came down the stairs and smiled slightly at Carrie.

"Ooh what's this?" Carrie asked setting down the platter and picking up the remote. "What's it do?" She asked turning it around in her hand to examine all sides.

"That" I said snatching the remote from her hand "is a remote I made that controls the house and has a built in phone.

"You made this?" She asked loudly.

"Yes."

"How's it work?" Makenzie asked peeking over Carrie's shoulder. I pressed the first button. I panel in the wall slid away revealing a computer monitor with several images from the security cameras with images of outside from their various locations around the house. I was impressed that the guys had been able to avoid them completely. I pressed the fifth button.

Immediately all the lights went dark. I pressed it again to turn the lights back on. I then pressed the red button at the bottom.

"This one is only for emergencies."

"SECURITY MEASURES ACTIVATED." The automated voice said. The lights dimmed, all the open windows shut and locked.

"At this moment nobody can get in or out, but just in case they have a rocket launcher you go to the basement—which you have not been to yet. Follow me." I led them downstairs and turned on the light.

"I don't see anything." Makenzie said in a duh tone.

"That's the point, Kenz." I walked over to the far wall across from the medical area and opened a fake brick and pressed my thumb to the scanner. Quickly a small portion of the brick wall moved away. I ducked through the small door, followed by Makenzie and Carrie.

"Whoa."

"We've been sleeping on top of all this?" Makenzie screeched.

"That reminds me." I pulled a pistol from the wall. "We need to put on of these in your room." I nodded over the curly blond and placed the pistol back on the wall next to the many other weapons.

"What is this place?" Carrie asked looking around wide eyed.

"It's the bunker. This baby could withstand a nuclear explosion." I ushered them out. "I have your fingerprints loaded into the computer. I mean it when I say that this is for extreme emergencies only earlier. One last thing this button here" I pointed to the button next to the red one. "It calls the guys. It will alert their shellcell's, Donnie's computers, everything. Don't tell Donnie I hacked his computer he doesn't know." My phone buzzed in my pocket. "That button is also for emergencies. Understand?" They both nodded. "I've got to go."

We went back upstairs and I grabbed my duffle bag before heading to the garage. I waved to them as I rode down the street.

At HQ….

I was walking down the brightly lit hallway looking for the conference room I was supposed to meet my director in. I paused when I heard aggressive arguing from said conference room. I opened the door and I did seen my director with a file in front of him, however, the girl loudly arguing with him confused me. She was leaned over the table arm extended, but when she seen me she rightened herself and crossed her arms looking at me.

"Shadow glad you could make it." My director looked relived I had interrupted their misunderstanding.

"Director what's going on?" I was still confused by the girl's presence. She had chin length blond hair, but half of her head was shaved. Dark makeup around her eye's caused her purple-blue orbs to glow almost. All in all she was very pretty, but what caught my eye was the jagged scar running from her eyebrow over the bridge of her nose and ending just below her other eye.

"Shadow this is your new teammate."

"What?" I barked out without thinking. "I don't need a teammate." I struggled to keep the waver out of my voice as memories of my last team drifted through my mind.

"You have no say in the matter, Shadow. You two are working together on this assignment whether you like it or not. Deal with it." He started opening the file placing pictures of Oroku Saki, the Shredder, Foot head quarts, and a map of Japan. "Your mission is to learn the origins of the Shredder and more importantly the Foot Clan. You will return when we feel you have sufficient data."

The blond girl who I had yet to learn the name up stood up fast nearly knocking the chair over.

"I can't be in Japan for more than a week!" My new team mate hissed out. The Director never moved. His face stony as ever.

"Then you better get that data fast shouldn't you?" the Director left soon after that leaving just me and the girl.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"Iris."

"How old are you?"

"17." She looked sad and frustrated. "You?"

"16" she just nodded before getting up and leaving. I followed her to the plane.

Roughly 14 hours later…

I was reading a book I had brought when Iris got my attention.

"Get ready." Then she took a deep breath. "They're making us jump." I fell out of my seat in my hurry to get ready. Zipping everything into my duffle bag I made sure it was tightly strapped to me along with my parachute. "Ready?" She asked me nervously.

"Come on ladies we ain't got all day here!" The pilot called. Iris gave him the finger and jumped. I jumped a few seconds later. After a few seconds of free fall we pulled the cord and floated down into the Japan wilderness.

"Why. In the world! Would they drop us off in the middle of fucking nowhere!?" Iris yelled cursing at the plane flying away.

"I'd like to know too." We re-rolled out parachutes and started camp for the night. Iris went off for a couple hours and returned with a couple squirrels. We roasted them over the fire and shared the meat. "So what's your story?"

"What do you mean story?" She asked taking a bite of the leg meat.

"Everyone's got a story. Good or Bad."

"No family." She frowned taking another bite thinking.

"Orphan?" she nodded still chewing "How did you become an agent?" she smirked a little at whatever she was remembering.

"I pickpocketed since I was little. By the time I was 13 I'd been to the police station at least a dozen times. Before they had always let me off with a warning, but that last time they were going send me to Juvy. Instead I was put in training and here I am now." She shrugged taking another bite of squirrel. "So what's our first stop?"

"My mother told me about a man who lives in the mountain. She said he'd know something." I also had the map from Splinter. Apparently he knew the man too. "We'll leave at dawn." I stroked the fire. We each took turns keeping the fire going all night.

In the morning we followed the map Master Splinter gave me till we came to a small valley between the mountains.

"I am really glad it's not winter." Iris said with a puff like she was out of breath.

"Hey are you ok?"

"Huh? Ya I'm fine." She tensed looking behind me towards the valley we were approaching. "There are people up there in the valley."

"How many?" I didn't turn around to look. Not wanting to alert them in case they were a danger.

"Looks like two. Come on."

We advanced towards the valley with the two figures waiting, but as we got closer the two figures grew to be much larger than a human. The two monstrous things pulled their swords and snarled.

"None shall pass!" the one on the right bellowed. "Let us teach these puny girls a lesson, Brother."

"What is it that you seek?" The one on the left asked in a much nicer, deeper voice.

"We seek the Ancient One!" I made sure my voice was loud and clear for the giant hairy men.

"You seek the Ancient One?" the one on the right said laughing. I shared a glance with Iris.

"You puny girls not even strong. Puny girls weak and small." The two brothers laughed.

"I'll show you weak!" Iris pulled out a pistol and before I could stop her she fired, but the brother on the left blocked it with is large sword. I activated my arm-blades and attacked the brother on the right. I jumped plunging my foot into the side of his knee. He dropped to the ground and swiped his large arm at me. I jumped away just in time. I slashed my forearm at his and made a gash, fur falling to the ground.

"Puny girl feisty brother." Iris was struggling in the other brother's grip and looked absolutely livid. The Brother holding her threw her away and she rolled. The one I had been fighting kicked me with his foot sending me flying as well. I struggled to get air back in my lungs.

"Do you now understand that when you attack with anger you lose?" the right brother asked. Iris nodded seeing her mistake. I too nodded. "That is the lesson."

"Go to that rock face till you shadow is in front of you, walk on your shadow with your eyes closed for seven paces, open eye's and you shall have reached the hidden land." The left one told us as we passed.

"And remember the lesson itty bitty puny girls." They laughed and soon a fog separated us and we saw them no more.

"Ok quick question where did you get those blades on your arms? I've never seen anything like them." I brought my arm up and examined the orange glowing blades.

"There was a case sitting on my door step and thinking it was just information on my mission with the Shredder I opened it without really thinking. Inside were these four bands." I lifted my arm a little higher and rolled the sleeve down so she could see the first metal band. I was glad I had the adjustments made to my suit so when I activated the blades they wouldn't damage the material. "Next thing I know the bands fly up out of the case and attach to my arms. Some of the worst pain I ever felt." I winced remembering the excruciating pain.

"Why did it hurt?"

"They fused with my blood system, skin, muscle, they are literally a part of me. Can get them off without killing me."

"That's crazy. Who or what gave them to you?"

"Still don't know. They knew my name though." We walked in silence for a few minutes, but couldn't resist asking her a question too. "How did you get that scar?" She frowned in thought again.

"I was on a mission about a two years ago—my first one I think—it was a knife and a well-aimed punch." I nodded in understanding. I had plenty of scars from various attacks. We were getting closer to the rock face, but still had a ways to go.

"Why do you need to back within a week?" She didn't answer her jaw tight.

"I have business to attend to." We walked the rest of the way to the rock face in silence. When we reached the rock face we did as told by the yeti brothers and seven steps later found ourselves in a strange but beautiful land. We had only walked about a hundred yards when our peaceful silence was interrupted by a fart. We both spun on our heels pistols aimed and ready to fire. The small, fat Japanese man who had made the disturbing noise glared at our weapons. Iris and I glanced at each other before lowering our guns.

"Do you know the way to the Ancient One?" I asked. The old stinky man narrowed his eyes even more.

"What business to you have with that windbag?" He farted again. I wrinkled my nose. I put my pistol back in it holster on my thigh, but Iris kept hers out and ready.

"We wish to learn more about the Foot Clan and the Shredder. I was told he would know. So, do you know the way?"

"I know the way, but it will cost you. What do you have? You got yin? You got dollars give me dollars!"

"We don't have any money." I drew out. "We do have some extra MRE's."

"Hmmp never heard of them. Where are you from?"

"America."

"Who sent you?"

"A man named my boss, but my mother and a man called Master Splinter told me about the Ancient One."

"Oh yes Splinter-san follow me I take you to Ancient One." He held out his hand still awaiting payment. Iris hand him the small cardboard box. The fat little man tore it open examining the items inside. "Ah a cookie!" he tucked what was left in the box away somewhere and started back down the path.

"Are you sure you know the way to the Ancient One?" Iris questioned.

"All roads lead to the Ancient One young lady, but some roads are shorter." With that he strayed off the path leaving us unsure if to follow or not, but in the end we did. We walked for an hour before we decided to set up camp for the night. Soon night settled in we were left with only the fire light.

"So what's your relationship with Master Splinter?" The little fat man asked.

"I met his son's one night—well not me at first, but a friend of mine." Before he could question farther a loud growl like yell ripped through the once silent night and soon many more followed. Iris and I jumped to our feet.

"What the hell was that?" Iris yelled.

"Just demon ghosts. Nothing to worry about." He shrugged as though it were a normal everyday occurrence. Iris grabbed a cylindrical tube about six inches long from her bag. Pressing a button it extended to be about four feet long.

"Are you gonna help us fight?" she growled at our stinky companion.

"If we do nothing they won't bother us." He again shrugged. Unsure if to trust him or not we sat back down, but we didn't put away our weapons. The so called demon ghosts floated by us screeching and moaning as they went. Iris turned to looked more and in the process knocked over a tin can. The noise caught the ghost's attention and they came towards up, swords drawn. I stood and took a stance preparing myself for the fight ahead.

As the demon ghost's sword clashed with my blades I was horrified at how real the ghostly steal was. They could hurt me, but I couldn't hurt them.

"All we were supposed to do was get some simple fucking information! We've had to fight freaking yetis and now were fighting fucking demon ghosts!" Iris yelled fighting three of the deadly ghosts. "You know we could really use your help here!" she yelled to the fat little Asian man.

"Try surrendering."

"Are you kidding!" she yelled just as her weapon was thrown from her hand. With the biggest of the four ghosts bearing all his extremely real weight on me and I was forced to my knees.

"Just say I surrender." The little man called.

"I…surrender." I said just as the ghost drew his arm back for a final blow. He stopped, turned, and floated away, as did the ones Iris was fighting. We both rested on our knees letting out puffs of breath.

"How…are you not…freaking out?" Iris asked me through pants.

"I've seen enough weird stuff to last a life time and I have a feeling it's not ending anytime soon." We stood and walked back to camp. "Why didn't you use that weapon of yours earlier?"

"Had it in my bag. Didn't think I'd need it. I know better now." She replied. "I'm use glad to be alive."

"Cheers to that." I muttered.

In the morning we followed the fat little man to another path that led to a mountain with some sort of human made structure on top that I could only guess was the Ancient One's home. The path ended at the near vertical side of the mountain.

"The end of the trail girlies. The Ancient One lives on top this mountain deep within a temple."

"All right then. Let's get moving and get the mission over." Iris urged.

"The temple grounds are dangerous to those who are unworthy." The fat little man turned to face us completely. "Are you two worthy?" His beady eye's narrowed as he awaited our answers.

"Yes." We said in unison.

"Hmmm…ok your funerals." He shrugged. Iris opened her mouth to speak, but I placed my hand on her shoulder and shook my head, praying she'd just be silent. With a sigh she only grumbled under her breath. We went up first neither of us wanting to be below our farting guide.

We reached the top and seen the path continued. We followed the hilly path to the temple we had seen form the base of the mountain. The temple looked run down with over grown dead grass, doors hanging of their hinges, and several other things that just didn't fit the picture I had in mind. We walked through the unhinged doors.

"The Ancient One lives within that temple." He pointed to the nicer temple ahead. "Prepare yourselves girlies!" He called and began to run. We followed wondering if the information was really worth all this. We ran into the temple and down the dark hallway when our farting guide stopped. "Now you must prove yourselves against your most dangerous adversary."

We both looked to the round room before us and pulled out our weapons. Right before our eyes the rocks laying on the ground pulled together and formed some type of creature. The rock monster pulled chunks of stone from the pillars beside us and formed a swords.

"We don't get paid enough for this." Iris whined and I had to agree with her.

"I smell your fear." The creature spoke in a deep voice. "And your failure. You are not worthy!" he growled out clenching a fist. Iris attached first, pressing another button on her staff like weapon and activated a blade that clashed with the monster sword, but it did little as he easily knocked her away. Taking a deep breath I attached, but I struggled to formulate an effective plan against the beast. Before I could he knocked me away with his large hand and into a wall. "You are doomed to fail as you have failed yourself and others!" he growled looking at me. I shut my eyes fighting off the flash backs, but they clawed at my memory spotting my vision.

Deep down I knew this was another lesson. I stood looking at the rock monster and Iris beginning to stand once again. I ran and jumped bring my blades down on his sword.

"You don't know me!" I squeezed out as he pushed his sword against my blades.

"I know you better than you know yourself." He brought back his sword and brought it down hard on my arm blades. I fell back hard. I heard voices and opened my eyes.

The room was dark and dusty with tread of light shining through the rotting boards. I struggled in my chains as the voices got louder. I whimpered wishing my feet were on the ground, whishing these chains weren't biting into my skin. The door in front of me opened revealing a dark colored man with a long dirty beard.

"This the girl?" He questioned the smaller man behind him, he nodded. The first man turned to me and gripped my jaw tightly. "Don't worry we'll take care of you just like we did your friends." He smiled evilly and I struggled in my chains to attack.

I realized I was crying and screaming, but I wasn't there. I was with Iris and that fat little man and the rock monster.

"I should have ran faster, I should have yelled louder. I couldn't save them. I did all I could." I had ran my hardest to the point my legs burned with exhaustion and my lungs and throat were raw from my yelling. "I did all I could." The rock monster back away, its earth exterior crumbling away to reveal my face. Iris sat by the wall with a wide eyed expression as she witnessed what happened.

"If you did all you could have done why do you punish yourself?" I stood and bowed to the creature and as soon as we straightened our backs the creature shattered and crumbled to the ground. And then it clicked.

"You're the Ancient One." I said breathlessly. Iris's eyes widened more as she realized too.

"Of course it all make since now." She mused walked over with a limp. We both knelt before the master.

"Took you girlies long enough." He huffed. He led us to a small room with a fireplace and a tea pot and told us to sit. "Now that you have both learn valuable lessons on this journey, what is it that you wished to learn?"

"We came to gather information on the Foot Clan and the Shredder." I told him.

"Ah yes." He handed us small bowls filled with tea. "The Foot Clan are a group of warriors and assassins that The Shredder created 700 years ago in Japan." Iris tapped quickly as he spoke. "The Shredder led the clan since its creation and has turned it into a fearsome and secret group present across the world." He sipped his tea. "Why are you so interested in this information?

"We were sent to gather it and we can't go home till we get enough." Iris said as she finished typing the information.

"Couldn't you have simply questioned Master Splinter or one of his sons?" The Ancient One questioned.

"Who is this Master Splinter?" Iris demanded from beside me. I struggled to form an answer.

"He's a ninjustu master back in New York." She raised a pierced eyebrow.

"Oh? And what about these sons of his?"

"Their ninjas too."

"Yes Leonardo came on this journey a few years ago." The Ancient One said slurping down the last of his tea.

"Wait so this Master Splinter knows just as much or more than this guys AND he's in New York? Why didn't we just go to him?" I dragged a hand down my face.

"It's…complicated." I said with a huff.

"Complicated? I'm your partner now. I think I have the right to know what's so complicated."

"Look Iris I would like to tell you, but I can't."

"You can't?" she sneered

"Master Splinter doesn't like people knowing about them." I glared when she opened her mouth, but she shut it and looked elsewhere. The Ancient One told us many more things that Iris typed into the file and she later sent to back to the agency for them to review and decide if we could go home. We both waited anxiously for their reply.

We had been here on this mission for four days. They decided that the information we had learned was enough and Iris and I got ready to leave the temple. Then I remembered something.

"How does my mother know you?" the Ancient One smiled softly.

"I remember your mother. She was young when she came. She brought you with her, but you're a little baby. She wanted to learn the ancient ways and in the process became a better mother."

"She never told me."

"You do now. Return to your home and say hello to Master Splinter and his son's for me."

"Of course Master."

Back at HQ…

"There's something you need to know about me." Iris said as we walked down the hallway. We entered a room where we could pick up our belongings before we headed home. As soon as we opened the door a young excited voice yelled.

"Mommy!" Iris stepped forward to pick up the little boy that had called her.

"This is my son, Gabriel. I call him Gabe." Gabe had his mother's eyes, but his nose and jawline were different.

"Where's his father?" I asked smiling at the little boy who shyly turned into his mother's shoulder.

"It was a onetime thing." She said lowly as if little Gabe knew what she was talking about.

"Glade I found you two before you left." I was out director. "Iris you're moving in with Shadow."

_Oh boy…._

**Soon here I hope to make an Instagram account for this story and I'll be posting pictures of the characters and scenes from the story. Tell me what you think. Fav, Follow, and Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11 When the Lightning Flashes

**I don't own TMNT only my characters and themes. **

"Come on Leo, hurry up or we'll be late!" Leo looked to his youngest brother slightly speeding up. Lightning flashed in the distance, illumining the dark grey clouds. It wasn't the storm brewing that set Leo on edge, it was something else, something much more sinister. Thunder rumbled and the wind picked up.

"Hey!" Leo yelled as a man ran by him quickly disappearing into the night. He looked to what had been shoved into his hands. He looked at the file in his hands unsure what to think. His brothers and his father were far ahead now, his gaze fell back the file in his hands. He knew if he opened the file there was no going back and the inter-turmoil inside him was growing greater than the storm by the second. The lightning flashed illuminating the file and the writing written on the tab labeled MISSION COBRA.

Taking a deep shaky breath Leo opened the file and nearly dropped it. At first he didn't realize it was Shadow in the photos, dirty and beaten, hanging from chains. Bile rose in his throat.

TEAM SHIFT WAS SENT TO CLEAR AN AREA FOR INCOMING MARINES, BUT INCOUNTERED ENEMY FORCES.

The rest was blacked out. Leo quickly scanned the page looking for readable text.

FIVE CONFERMED DEAD AND ONE SURVIVER.

AGENT SHADOW KNIGHT WAS FOUND 6 DAYS LATER CHAINED IN THE CUSTIDY OF THE ENEMY WHEN THE SEALS SENT TO RESCUE AGENT SHADOW KNIGHT COMPLETED THEIR MISSION WITH MINAMAL INJURIES.

Leo didn't even realized he was crying as he looked at the pictures.

PROOF OF LIFE

Three pictures of Shadow hanging in that shed by chains, her feet not touching the ground were below.

WHEN RECOVERED, AGENT SHADOW KNIGHT WAS SEVERLY DEHYDRATED, SEVERLY BEATEN, AND WEAK FROM STSRVSTION.

The rest was blacked out, but many more pictures were left. Knowing if he didn't get going he would be late. He carefully placed the file inside his stealth suit and began run towards Shadows house where the surprise welcome home party was being held.

"Where were you Leo?" Mikey scolded him as he came in through the back door.

"I was-"

"Hush! She's coming!" everyone dove out of sight just as the door knob twisted.

"There are a few things I need to tell you-"

"Surprise!" Shadow was cut off, but her face was anything but shocked it was horrified and they quickly realized why. Another girl, blonde, and a little boy in her arms had followed Shadow in.

"You know if it weren't for the mission we just went on I might scream, but I'm gonna be chill and cool with it and guess these are Master Splinter's son you couldn't tell me about?" Shadow slumped her shoulders in defeat. None of them knew what to do. Master Splinter cleared his throat taking a step towards the new girl.

"I am Master Splinter, we were not expecting Shadow to have a guest." He glance to the brunette and seen the shame in her eyes. Sighing heavily he smiled. "What is your name?" he looked at the blonde and noticed the scar running across her face and the young child in her arms.

"I'm Shadow's new partner, Iris. I have orders to move in, she didn't have a choice in the matter. Neither of us did. She spoke a lot about you, but didn't tell me the obvious." Splinter thought over the information given to him.

"I suppose it would have been only a matter of time before you found out living here. You promise not to speak about my sons and I?" Iris gripped Gabe tighter in her arms.

"I would never." Splinter nodded with a smile and noticed Shadow stood straighter.

"Now tell us about your journey."

Leo barely listened his mind too busy mulling over the information in the file. He nearly jumped out of his shell when Gabe pulled on his hand. He looked down to the little boy who held his arms out to Leo. He looked to Iris unsure what the child wanted sense he's never been around children. The blonde smirked at him and his confusion.

"He wants you to pick him up." Carefully like he was made of glass, Leo picked little Gabe up. Suddenly thunder exploded and the power went out.

"Starting backup generator." A robotic voice said through the darkness. There was a buzz before a few lights came on, but it did little illuminate the darkness.

"Well this is a really sucky Halloween!" Carrie complained.

"Come on Leo my turn!" Mikey said taking Gabe from his arms and placing Gabe on his shoulders. The toddler let out a squeal of laughter.

"Leo is there something wrong?" he looked at Shadow and froze. Starring into her dark brown eyes in the dim light. He realized the pictures in the file were several years old, but he couldn't stop seeing the girl in the photographs in front of him now. He spoke before realizing what he had said. Shadows eyes widened and the lightning flashed and he realized what he had said. He realized that he might have just triggered another episode. He realized he had just accidentally brought up pain she was trying to forget.

"Leo…what are ya takin' 'bout?" Raph asked slowly seeing the reaction from both his brother and Shadow and neither were good.

"Shadow I…" it happened in a flash. The orange glow, the swift movements, the thud of Leo being slammed against the wall, the sharp inhale as one of her blades was pressed to his throat.

"How do you know about that!" Shadow yelled anger and fear, raging a war in her eyes, but ultimately fear won and she slowly back away from Leo. The lightning flashed and Leo seen the tears in her eyes. "How do you know about that Leo?" she asked her voice quiet and weak.

Leo again felt sick and didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to explain what he had seen without feeling like he had invaded her mind. Knowing there was no way out of this he pulled out the file he had been giving.

"I was given this by someone. I don't know who, they disappeared before I could get a good look." The whole time he spoke he avoided looking at her.

"That's why you were late. You were looking through that file." Donnie said quietly not sure what to think of the situation.

"I hope you're happy now Leo. Now you know everything!" she snapped glaring as deadly as she could. If Leo could have taken a step back from her he would have.

"I was going to get rid of the file!" he snapped back, but realized he didn't know where he was going with statement.

"Why did you read it in the first place!"

"I was curious! And who ever gave ME the file wanted me to read it! I wasn't going to say anything! It—it just slipped out!"

"You wanna know what happened? My whole team was killed, murdered! I was taken hostage for 6 days!"

"Wh-what….?" They both turned to look at Carrie. "Th-they told me you had the chickenpox!" tears spilled over and down her cheeks and sobs shook her body as she cried in to Raph's chest who was having trouble controlling his own emotions.

"And you know what they did after all that Leo? They gave me the medal of bravery." Her breath became ragged and more tear swelled in her eyes. "I was terrified! My feet didn't touch the ground for 6 days! I wasn't brave! I was 13 and scared out of my mind!" she cried. The thunder rumbled and lightning exploded, but it compared nothing to the amount of emotion in Shadow's voice.

"Then why do you insist on going through it alone?" Leo asked her.

"How many times do I have to tell you it is not your problem!"

Master Splinter looked at the two teenagers confused and sad. Unsure how to handle the situation he had hoped the two would work it out on their own, but it seemed the argument would end like it always did: with an unanswered question hanging in the air.

**Well that was emotional. Review, follow and favorite! It means a lot to hear what you guys think. **


	12. Chapter 12 Fear

"Does it ever get easier?" I looked at Mackenzie curled up on her bed sobbing.

"Yes. You just learn to deal with it, but it's always there." I said quietly, taking a seat next to my sobbing friend.

"How do you do it?" she blew her already red nose. "How did you learn to deal with it?"

"I guess I never did. I just got better at hiding it."

"I didn't realize I would miss them like I do." Neither of us spoke for a long time. "Where's Iris and Gabe?"

"I think they went out for dinner." As Mackenzie sighed and idea sparked in my mind. "How about we meet out with the guys and get some pizza?"

"You're actually ready to talk to Leo?" she raised a perfect eyebrow. I sighed heavily.

"Gotta face him sometime and it has been three weeks, besides I think someone could use some Donnie time." She turned her face into the pillow blushing. "Come on." I pulled her arm in an attempt to get her out of bed. "I'm going to text Carrie and then we're leaving. So get up!"

"OW!" she landed on the floor with a thump. Just as I got to the living room the front door opened.

"Adow!" Gabe hugged my leg.

"Hey, Bud." I ruffled his hair "We're going to meet the guys for some pizza, wanna come?"

"Sure, Gabe's been wanting to see Mikey anyway."

Carrie and I went in and ordered the pizzas. Sitting there in the pizza place I could tell she wanted to ask me something.

"Why do you push Leo away?"

"I don't want them getting hurt. There's no telling what The One will do to get to me."

"I'm not talking about the guy's I'm talking about Leo." Suddenly all words left me, my whole vocabulary vaporized. She raised an eyebrow waiting for my answer. "He cares about you whether he realizes it or not. And you should probably know that during these three weeks you completely avoided the guy's, Leo was almost none stop training." Guilt rose inside me. I was saved by the pizza. "I understand you're just trying to protect them, but really you're just hurting yourself because no matter how hard you try to push them away they'll always come to your aid." I knew she was right and that made the guilt 10x worse.

"Go ahead and take the pizza's up, I'll get us some drinks." She gave an 'ok' and skipped out the store. My spiddy sense, as Carrie called it, kicked in a few seconds too late, by the time I fully registered that there was somebody behind me with a weapon I fell to my knees unable to move. I struggled not to panic. I could see and hear just fine, but I couldn't move.

"You say a word about this to anyone you will pay severely. Understood?" the old man behind the counter looked at me with apologetic fearful eyes, his hands in the air. It tried to tell him it was ok, but no words came. I knew the person who paralyzed me wasn't Karai, but I could tell by his dark cloths he worked for the Foot. As the guy dragged me out I starred at the roof praying for one of them to look over the edge and see me, but it never happened and the door closed leaving me alone in the back of a van. I tried to focus on the drive, but my mind was foggy from the drug. Soon though I could move my fingers. Years of training allowed my body to eat through the drug quicker than an average person. By the time my head cleared completely we pulled into what I assumed was Foot HQ.

The Foot soldier dragged me through the halls. I knew where he was taking me. Shredder's throne room. The soldier dropped me at the bottom of the steps.

"The drug worked wonderfully, Sir. She can hear and see everything, but she can't move or speak."

"Excellent work."

"Um…Sir? What about her friends?"

"The turtles? I will deal with them if they show up." Nodding the foot soldier exited the room. Out of the corner of my eyes I seen a familiar blond head dressed in black. Iris held a finger to her lips. "To be honest I'm a little disappointed. The great Shadow taken out by a mere tranquilizing dart." I had complete control now, so I swiftly stood up. Oroku Saki was shocked for a moment before he snarled. I felt three pricks in my back and I fell forward for the second time that day. "Seems we underestimated you."

"You tend to do that." I gargled out before my throat went numb. I glanced back to the spot Iris had been, but she was gone.

"Father, Hugo will be here within the hour." Kiara said walking in.

"Good, everything is on schedule." Saki smiled. I'm not sure how much time passed before a bulky man with slicked back hair and a small goatee walked in carrying a brief case.

"I am here on behalf of Master Hugo. You have the merchandise?" Saki extend his hand to me. The bulky man smiled looking at me over the brim of his shades. "And she is in good condition?"

"Simply drugged I assure you."

"Wonderful." The bulky man snapped his fingers signaling a few more men who picked me up. I began to panic wondering if I had imagined Iris in the rafters. Any hope in me was quickly dwindling. I was completely helpless. Unable to move, unable to think clearly, unable to speak, unable to do anything to stop what was happening. Through my foggy mind I tried to figure out who Hugo was and for some reason the name sounded familiar.

"Put her in the car." The lackey's were putting me in the car when they dropped me. My head collided with the car making it foggier than it was before. I thought I heard a 'sorry dudette', but everything went black.

At first I heard arguing, but I could figure out what they were say or what gender they were. My eye lids felt like they were glued together. My body still felt numb and tingly. Carrie was lend over the couch her purple streak of hair almost touching my nose.

"That's the last time I'm letting you get drinks on your own." I let out a puff of air in the form of a laugh.

"Told you we'd always come get you." Leo smiled softly at me. Emotion that had been forced down by the drug exploded. I wrapped around Leo's shoulders and sobbed. Fear and panic taking over every action in my body.

"I-I thought I imagined Iris and Mikey's voice. I was so scared." My voice cracked. I tried to get my ragged breath under control. "I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything." Stray tears rolled down my cheeks.

**Just a warning this story probably has a few chapters left. Review!**


	13. Chapter 13Feeling Numb

The only sound was my fists pounding into the punching bag and my breath coming out in small pants. I was still trying to shake off the feel of not being able to move and being at the mercy of my kidnappers. I fought off another flashback thinking about chocolate cake—anything to keep from reimagining my past. The punching bag swung wildly, almost coming off the hook. The hairs stood up on the back of my neck and I knew someone else was in the gym.

"We're closed." I said glancing around as I punched the bag.

"That's the only reason I came." I hadn't realized how tense my muscles had become till I relaxed. I took a step back putting my arm up stopping the swinging back.

"What are you doing here, Leo?" I wiped the sweat from my forehead with the back of my wrapped hand.

"Master Splinter wanted me to invite you to our Thanks Giving." He leaned against the wall.

"I'd like to, but I can't. I spend Thanks Giving with my mom, but I'll try to make it." I don't know why but the tension between us was thick making my heart race. I wasn't angry with him, but talking to each other was just awkward. Then Boomer came to the rescue. Leo actually pulled out a katana.

"Boomer!" I pulled the dog's collar. He stood on his hind legs pawing at the air in the direction of Leo. "Bad dog." I scowled. He put his ears down dropping the slobbered ball at my feet.

"The gym has a dog?" Leo put away his katana.

"He's kinda like the mascot." Picking up the slimy ball I threw it across the room, sending the Rottweiler running. He came back and dropped the ball at Leo's feet and when Leo didn't grab it Boomer barked.

"I should get going."

"What? To high strung to play with a puppy?"

"That is not a puppy for one and two that's just gross." Boomer gave a 'hump' of disapproval like he was offended by Leo. Boomer pawed at the ball sending it rolling my way. I picked the red squeaky up and threw it at Leo's face. It hit him square in the nose leaving him covered the slobber. I started taking my wrappings off laughing all the while.

"Shadow, thought you still might be here."

"Marcus! I, uh…" I looked around for Leo, but he was nowhere to be seen. "I was just leaving."

"Alright, see you sometime next week, maybe." I waved goodbye to the gym owner.

"Hey you're home! Now you can help me make cookies!" She pulled me towards the kitchen not letting me sit my stuff down first. Makenzie gave me a finger wave not looking up from her Cosmo magazine.

"Why are we making cookies?" she looked at me completely dumbfounded.

"It's Gabe's birthday's today!" I smacked my forehead.

"I forgot." I mentally scolded myself. "Why are we making cookies and not cake?"

"Gabe likes cookies more than cake I guess. He gave strict order to make double chocolate chip cookies hold the cookie."

"So he wants a bowl of chocolate chips?"

"Guess so." We spent the morning making the chocolate chip cookies and pulled the last batch out just as the clock struck noon. The birthday boy came hopping in his mother in tow.

"Double chocolate chip cookies hold the cookie?" Carrie picked up a still warm cookie and handed it to him. "This isn't a double chocolate chip cookie hold the cookie. There's still cookie!"

"I don't think your mom wanted us giving you a bowl of chocolate chips." She ruffled his blond hair.

"But I birthday boy!" he crossed his arms in a pout. There was a knock from the back door. Completely forgetting the cookie incident he took off running. "Mikey!" he yelled.

Carrie and I had a dilemma on how to put a candle on a cookie. Carrie stuck the candles into the gooey chocolate chips and they stayed.

"Victory is mine!" she cheered picking up the trays and taking them to the dining room. "So how is everything with you?" she asked quietly as we headed to the dining room.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You have gone to the gym or gone for a run, which is really unlike you, all this week since we got you back."

"I'm fine. I promise."

I don't even know what really happened during the party; being off in my own little world. If I sat too long an overwhelming feeling of being numb would come over me. The only way to fight off flash backs was to think of anything else then those moments or the present. Not being able to take the suffocating atmosphere anymore I grabbed my winter coat and gloves and straddled my bike. I knew I was crazy for riding in November with the first snowflakes falling from the sky, but at the moment nothing, not even the cold, could calm my raging mind.

"Shadow, I wasn't expecting you today." Her eyes were glazed over. They must have drugged her again. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't know." I answered truthfully. Technically it was all in my head. Doctors would call it a chemical imbalance, but it felt like so much more. This constant weight constricting my breath, making the smallest things drill into my mind constantly. I felt as if I wasn't even in my body anymore, watching myself in third person as I made mistakes. I should have sensed the man behind me. I should have stopped him before the man could drug me. I should have gone with them and warned them about the bomb, but I waited a moment too late and now all I smelt was burnt flesh. I should have done so many things, but I didn't.

"Shadow, who's your friend?" I turned around and nearly had a panic attack.

"Leo, what are you doing here! Are you crazy!" I whisper/yelled.

"I'm a highly trained ninja. I think I can get past a few guards and a couple cameras no problem." I took a breath.

"Why are you here?"

"You stormed out on a two year olds birthday party. I think the better question is why are you here?" He pointed an accusing finger at me.

"What, I can't leave whenever I want to see my own mother?" I glared at him.

"Not in the manner you did. You didn't even say where you were going."

"I shouldn't have to! It's my life! And are you lecturing me?"

"Mackenzie started freaking out when she didn't know where you went. She thought you had been kidnapped again or something. You should care!" Somehow he managed to keep his voice fairly level and it still sound like he was yelling at me.

"Kidnapped? What's he talking about Shadow?" I could tell the drug was wearing off.

"Nothing, mom."

"Shadow, what's going on? Who is he? What is he?"

"My name is Leonardo Hamato and your daughter is very stubborn." He gave me a pointed look.

"Tell me about it. She has mentioned you before. Leonardo…Ha! That's one of the Renascence boys."

"You're a sharp one, mom." I said in a dreadfully sarcastic tone.

"It's nice to meet you, Leonardo." Leo gave a small bow. "Shadow does talk about you a lot in particular." My evil mother gave me a wink. "Oh, it's snowing how wonderful."

"I do NOT! That reminds me. We should get going." He nodded in agreement. "See you soon mom." Leo had disappeared somewhere leaving me to walk outside by myself. I zipped my coat up finale realizing how stupid of me it was to take the bike. I took off knowing Leo hadn't gotten here on foot.

I took off my helmet looking at my front door. I knew I had screwed up, but nobody in that house really understood. The only person who might would be Iris and even she hasn't been through what I have. My mom was the only one who truly could understand, but she was loony most of the time. I didn't want to face them and have to make up an excuse, so I went to my shed. I curled up against the wall surrounded by my weapons and disguise I felt safe. I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep till I spooked awake by knocking.

I opened the door to find Iris. Her odd eyes looked a deep purple in the moon light. Her ivory skin set like stone, absolutely no emotion peeking through.

"I thought you might be in here." Her voice was low like she was afraid she might wake the neighborhood if she spoke to loud.

"What do you want me to say?" I cut straight to the point.

"I don't know." she admitted looking away. I noticed then that music was softly drifting outside my house reaching my ears. "Come inside." She nodded her head to the house she blond hair swinging.

"Fine." I gave in and allowed her to pull me back to my house. I noticed that a thin layer of snow had stuck tot eh ground. She opened the back door and the music became louder. The guys were gone, Gabe was in bed, Makenzie half asleep on the couch, and Carrie I assumed had gone home a while ago. "I'm going to bed." I yawned. I dreaded having school tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14 I'm Perfectly Fine

**I don't own TMNT just my OC's and original ideas.**

I always hated Mr. Greenfields class, even though I love history, but today I especially wanted to shut him up.

"Bombs blowing up left and right."

_Stay here, we'll check it out first._

"Bullets wising by your head." I jerked in my seat feeling the bullets wiz by. Diana, the girl next to me, scooted a few inches away.

"Your friends, your family, your team mates dying left and right." I saw Dilan's chard face.

"The only thing you can smell is gunpowder and burnt flesh." My hands were shaking wildly as I tried to control another flash back. Other students were beginning to stare at me. "You don't know if you're going to make it out alive." _Staring down the barrel of the gun. _I gripped my desk to keep from screaming, but I was shaking so bad the desk rattled loudly, catching the attention of the whole class.

My vision shifted between the classroom and that desert. The gunshots ringing in my ears. Burnt flesh clogging my sinuses and making my eyes water.

"Shadow?" his voice sounded far away. I realized I was hyperventilating. "Shadow?" he asked lower, but I heard Dilan's voice just as the bomb went off. I flew back, the air knocked out of me. I felt someone grab my arm. I fought them. "Shadow!" they were shaking me. I drove my fist into the man with the gun struggling in his grip.

All at once I came back to reality. I was on the ground. I had fallen back in my chair. Mr. Greenfields jaw was spotted red and no doubt bruised badly. He was gripping my shoulders, the class surrounding us. Diana was crying, everyone else stared at me horrified and whispered to each other.

Mr. Greenfield let me go looking just as horrified as the rest. A couple security guards followed in a student and walked straight to me.

"Come on, Shadow. Everything's ok." I looked at Josh, another undercover agent meant to hand any situations that happen, like this one. He led me out of the class and to his office. I said nothing as I sat in his small space.

"You really did a number in there." He said quietly, breaking the silence. I looked to the floor.

"It's not like I meant too."

"Tell me what happened" I looked him in the eye for a split second before looking back to the floor.

"A student asked what war's like, Mr. Greenfield described it. I had a negative reaction, Sir." I said with a flat tone.

"What do you mean 'negative reaction'?"

"I mean, Sir, I had a flash back of the past."

"Of…?" I nodded. He sighed heavily. "I'll talk to Mr. Greenfield, make up a story. We'll take care of this." He scribbled on a piece of paper and handed it to me. It was a leave permit. I nodded and left. I zipped up my coat and walk out. The wind was numbing, but I was already numb so it made no difference. My feet sloshed through the blackened snow. I opened the front door and found Iris lounging on the couch.

"Why are you home? You should still be at school."

"They sent me home." I answered quietly.

"Why?" she raised a concerned eyebrow.

"There was an incident in class."

"You don't mean…?" I nodded again.

"I'm going to bed." I cut her off from saying anything else. I fell asleep easily. It felt like only minutes had passed before I felt someone shaking me. I groaned in annoyance.

"Don't groan at me! Why weren't you at school?"

"I left." I huffed into my blankets.

"I heard there was an accident in Mr. Greenfield's class. Oh, gosh was that you Shadow? What happened?"

"Nothing!" I pulled blankets tighter around me. "Just…leave me alone." She didn't say any more. I heard my door close, but a few minutes later heard it squeak open again. I sighed thinking it was Makenzie again.

"Adow, hurt?" Gabe leaned on my bed.

"No, Adow fine." I sat up and smiled at him. He frowned and pointed at my hand. I hadn't even realized it was bruised. I realized I must have punched Mr. Greenfield as hard as I could.

"Adow not fine." He crossed his arms. Iris peeked in.

"Gabe come here." He gave me one last stern look before leaving with his mother. I dozed in bed undisturbed for a long time. The sun was setting and I could hear more voices down stairs. I heard my door open again.

"Just leave me alone." I again pulled my blankets tighter.

"Makenzie's pretty worried about you." I grumbled in annoyance. I felt my bed dip, so I pulled my blankets up over my head.

"I just want to be alone. Why is that so hard to understand?" my breath was hot on my face. He tugged at my blankets so I held tighter, however he was much stronger and ended up rolling me off my own bed. I glared at Leo. I was not in the mood for talking or a lecture. "What do you want?"

"I don't want anything."

"Then why are you here?"

"Makenzie wanted me to get you up." I continued to glare.

"I'm up, now leave." Instead of listening he sat down beside me on the floor.

"I know you met with the Ancient One, so why are you still blaming yourself for their deaths?"

"I'm not blaming myself I just…wonder if there was anything I could have done. It's not like I want to remember." He was silent for a while.

"I'm not going to say I know what you're going through, because I have no idea. I had my brothers, you had no one. But you're not alone now, you have us."

"I'm perfectly fine, Leo, I—"

"Are you trying to lie to me? Don't say you're fine. You're not fine." He said sternly his lecturing tone slipping through.

"Why do you care?" I hated how my voice cracked. How tears burned my eyes. How if I blinked they would spill over.

"I guess it's the big brother in me." the tone in his voice seemed a little forced, but I did linger on it. Instead I stood up and walked to my bathroom for a steaming hot shower.

**Kinda a filler. Please review, follow and favorite. Means a lot. **


	15. Chapter 15 Stage 4

**This chapter is written in 3****rd**** POV. I don't own TMNT. Enjoy!**

"I thought I might find you up here." April's breath clouded in front of her as she regained her breath after climbing to the roof of Shadows house. April took a seat next to her former employee. "I know Leo didn't say it was a definite yes that you would come, but we thought you might still stop by at some point." It was then April seen Shadow's bloodshot eyes and shiny cheeks.

"Remember that day I told you about how my mother PTSD keeps getting worse despite the medicine?"

"Yeah…?" she answered cautiously, not sure if she wanted to know what Shadow was about to say.

"They figured out why." She let out a strangled cry and tears slipped down her already rosy cheeks. "My mother had stage 4 brain cancer." April's breath hiccupped. Everything slowed for a moment before rushing back into place. She didn't know what else to do besides hold Shadow while she cried so hard her body ached. April struggled to wrangle in her emotions for the sake of the sobbing girl in her arms. "I don't what to lose my mom, April."

For a moment, April wondered if that was really Shadow's voice she heard. It was so weak and small. It wasn't long before Shadow fell asleep, leaning against April's chest. Every once in a while she would hiccup and her breath would shake. She would sniffle and April simply brushed her loose brown hair away from her face, some of it clinging to her sticky wet cheeks.

"April?" she heard a voice whisper. Slightly turning her head she recognized the voice to be Leo. He held a blanket in his arms. "We were getting worried about you when you didn't answer."

"I was a little preoccupied, Leo." She said slightly annoyed. April understood their caution and worry, but sometimes she wished they would back off. Gently Leo laid the blanket over their shoulders. "I'm going to assume since you brought the blanket you knew we were up here and heard the conversation?" she raised a questioning eyebrow up at him. Sighing he sat down next to her staring at nothing for a while before answering.

"Not exactly my idea of a nice Thanks Giving." April nodded lightly in agreement. "Do you think she'll be ok, April? She's been through a lot."

"She's strong Leo, but everyone has their breaking point." Leo nodded weakly. They sat there a while longer, but eventually Leo picked a still sleeping Shadow up and carried her down to her room. When Shadow woke up a few hours later she vaguely wondered how she got to her bed, but didn't linger on the thought. Instead she got dressed and head to meet her director.

"Good morning, Sir."

"You look like you got his by a bus, Shadow, however with the news you received yesterday I can't blame."

"Thank you, Sir." She struggled to not roll her eyes.

"I want you to take time off work, Shadow."

"What? Why?" she asked in disbelief. Quickly Shadow regained her composure. "Why, sir?" she asked much more monotone.

"You punched your teacher, you just found out your mother has stage 4 cancer and has less than two months to live, and must I reminded you what happened three years ago? I didn't think so." He took her stunned face as an answer. "One month, Shadow. Dismissed." She gave a salute, about faced and walked out.

Numbly she opened her front door expecting someone to be home, but the house was empty. For a moment intense fear prickled inside her then she remembered that Iris had gone to the lair and Mackenzie was attending her Uncles party. Flopping down on the couch Shadow let out a loud tired sigh.

"Where'd ya go?" Shadow fell off the couch pointing her pistol at Raph with a shaky hand, but quickly dropped it.

"I had to go see my director." She replied standing.

"April told me." Raph said stiffly. He swallowed before speaking again. "Leo knows too, Mikey and Don don't though." Shadow looked away with glassy eyes. "We…we never had a mother, but we always wanted one. Me and my brothers would look out from the gutters when we were younger and see kids with their parents, their moms. It was hardest on Mikey, but we all craved for a mother. I guess what I'm tryin' ta say is that we may not completely understand what it's like to have a mother, but we know what it's like to lose someone you love. I don't know how many times we thought we lost Masta Splinter."

"But he came back, Raph. My mom's not coming back." Her voice cracked and her lower lip trembled. Raph had no idea what to say, but it came to him after a moment of silence.

"At least she won't be in anymore pain. Right?" Shadow nodded struggling not to cry. "Maybe you should talk to Masta Splinter." He placed a hand on her shoulder, but she immediately smacked it away.

"No, I don't need anyone! I'm fine! Just leave me alone!" Raph was beginning to realize why Leo got so frustrated with her. He gripped her shoulders and held tight despite her struggling.

"You need help. You need someone." He hissed quietly. "You need to get away for a while. How about a vacation? We always go to Casey's farm house after Thanks Giving, you guys should come with us." He barely heard her whisper ok. "Come to that Lair, stay the night. You shouldn't be home alone." He prepared himself for a disagreement, but Shadow simply nodded and walked towards the staircase. He followed her just in case she tried to run.

Slowly they walked through the sewers. The only noise their footsteps and the dripping pipes. "What's she like? Your mom?" Raph asked breaking the silence.

"When I was younger I didn't really see her a lot. Always working late sometimes weeks. But there were a few other children and I played with them or I stayed with Carrie. I was happy back then. I was in music school, so that was a nice distraction. She always tried her hardest, but sometimes even that wasn't enough. She smiled a lot more back then too. She had long dirty blond hair and ice blue eyes, but as the years went on they dulled. She no longer smiled or laughed. Then I got requited, she got put in the hospital. You know the rest."

"What about Bishop? Your…father."

"Never seen him. He was never a part of my life." Raph nodded in thought.

"We're here." He pulled a pipe opening the hidden door. He stopped her as she walked by him. "Hey, everything's gonna be ok." Shadow nodded weakly and continued walking into the lair.

"How'd it go?" Raph looked to his older brother.

"I got her to come. Finely had a good idea, Fearless. What I don't get is why ya couldn't have asked da girl yer self."

"She would have said no to me." Leo replied hastily. Raph shook his head in disagreement.

"I don't think so Fearless." Raph considered saying more, but decided against it. Instead he went to talk with Master Splinter. He entered the Dojo where he knew his father would be meditating. "Sensei?"

"Yes, my son?" Raph took his seat in front of his father trying to put his words together before he spoke.

"I'm really worried about Shadow." Splinter hummed in agreement. "But I don't know what ta do. Hell, I doubt Donnie knows what ta do."

"True Raphael, we don't have experience in the type of trauma. Shadow's been through a lot in a short amount of time. We can only hope Shadow can find her way and we will be with her."

"But what if we don't get there in time, Sensei? What if…she can't get back up?" Splinter thought for a moment, quietly sipping his tea.

"We must have faith, Raphael. I believe Shadow is strong enough to get through this. She simply need time." Raph rubbed his face think over what Master Splinter had said.

"I hope yer right, Masta Splinter." Splinter placed a furry hand on his second oldest sons shoulder.

"Have faith my son, and everything will work out."

**I know things have been a bit slow, but in the next chapter or so things will start picking up again. I promise. Please review, follow and favorite! Thanks for reading.**


	16. Chapter 16 Free from the Pain

**Sorry for the wait went on vacation for a week. Anyway here ya go and follow my new Instagram account. Info at the end. :D I own my characters and original themes not TMNT. **

"I'm not going to let her die in this place."

"Now Shadow—"

"No, you said she only has a few months to live, right? Then release my mother to me." the doctor and my director talked quietly for a moment.

"Fine, we'll release your mother to you, but whatever happens to her you're responsible." I nodded to the grey haired doctor. He scribbled his name on the release paper and handed it to me, but before he let go he looked me straight in the eye. "I hope you know what you're doing." I pulled the paper from his fingers.

"Saving her from dying in this place. Is that such a crime, Doctor?" I turned and left not waiting for an answer.

My mom followed me out of the hospital carrying a small bag with her few belongings in it. We got in my car and turned the heat on full blast. Today was especially cold. I drove to the sewer entrance that Raph had taken me through about a month ago.

"Shadow, where are we going?" my mother frowned looking at the sewer entrance.

"Visit some friends." Was all I told her. I got out of the car and hit the lever that lifted the grate since I didn't have a button. Getting back into my warm car I continued to drive through the sewers. I got to the garage part of the lair and told her to wait in the car.

The guys were in the living room finishing up with their packing. They didn't notice me at first, too busy fighting with each other. Master Splinter sighed in frustration.

"Shadow." Mikey smiled from under Raph.

"My mom's in the car." I jumped straight to the point, jerking my thumb towards the garage area. They all looked to Master Splinter.

"Why are you all looking at me? Go say hello and try not to scar the poor woman."

"Shadow what is this place?" my mother asked as she turned taking in the whole lair. I smacked my forehead.

"Mom! I told you to wait in the car." I grumbled.

"And since when did I listen to you?" she smirked at me. I glared at her. "Don't look at me that way, Shadow, it's not lady-like." She teased. "Oh, hello Leonardo, nice to see you again."

"Wait you've met Leo? How's that fair?!" Mikey whined.

"So when are we leaving." I attempted to change the subject.

"As soon as Carrie, Makenzie, and Ivory get here." Raph answered.

"Who's Makenzie and Ivory?" I was about to answer her when said girls walked in.

"Ms. Knight!" Carrie ran and hugged my mother. "It's so good to see you." Carrie squealed. Ivory stood behind Makenzie adjusting Gabe in her arms.

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Knight, I'm Shadow's partner." Iris held out a hand, holding a shy Gabe in the other. My mother shook Iris's held out hand studying her.

"Nice to meet you, Iris, Shadow has told me a lot about you." Iris smiled kindly, but I could tell they were all nervous. Afraid to speak, afraid they might trigger an episode, I couldn't blame them.

"Are you guys ready to go?" April broke the silence that had settled over us. Her eye's widened slightly at the sight of my mother. Mikey grabbed his bags and made a b-line to the van.

It took us an hour or so to get to the house and the time was filled with the guys telling us about their adventures.

"I can't believe you guys went to the future and didn't tell us until now!" Carrie scolded Raph as she tugged on her luggage. She stopped pulling for a second. "Did you see anything about us?" she raised a questioning eyebrow at the hot headed turtle. He scratched his head like that would help spark a memory.

"Probably would have been somethin' in that journal of Casey's and April's, but Masta Splinter and Cody wouldn't let us read it."

"Who's Cody?"

"Casey and Aprils grandson." He jerk his green thumb to the couple arguing about who was careering who's luggage. . Carrie gave a hard tug on her luggage and landed with an 'umph'.

Casey was starting a fire in the fire place while the rest of us unpacked. Well most of us unpacked, Mikey on the other hand ran around with Gabe on his shoulders leaving Iris a nervous wreck. I was just finshing unpacking my cloths when there was a knock on the door. April walked in.

"Unpacked yet?"

"Just about." I replied as I shoved the dresser door shut. I took a look around my new room. Pretty plain: beige walls, a dresser and bed with a night stand, however my room did had a window and the view was pretty nice.

"How's you mom dealing with the…news?" I took a deep breath thinking about it.

"As well as she can I suppose. She doesn't want to take any type of treatment for it." April nodded sadly from where she stood tightening her arms around her.

"I'm so sorry, Shadow."

"Things happen." I shrugged.

"I'm starting dinner, I think Carrie's going to help me. It should be done around 7ish." She said after a moment of silence. I nodded as she turned to leave. As I was walking down stairs I heard a conversation between Raph and Leo, who were sharing a room. I didn't think much of it till I heard my father's name.

"You know Bishop's different in the future." Raph told Leo.

"Yeah, but that 100 or so years from now, right now all he was to do is kill us or worse." Leo fired back. I was still thinking about what Raph said though.

"I always thought it was weird the way he looked at you, Leo, ya know in da future."

"I…never really noticed. I mean I guess a little, but I always passed it off as something that happened in our past." Neither of them said anything for a moment.

"Do you think Shadow would believe us if we told 'er what 'er dads like in da future?"

"Maybe, but it's not like we have any proof, just our word and I doubt that would be enough." They were right about that. My father was a monster and monsters don't change and plus there was no way my father could live that long. It occurred to me then the fact that they knew more about my father than I did.

"Ya know I kinda miss the future, bein' able to walk around without no body thinkin' were freaks." All I heard from Leo was a sigh. I snuck by the open door, neither of them seeing me. I walked to the living room where Mikey was showing Iris how to use the game controller.

"See you press this button and he punches, press this button and he kicks, and if you press these buttons at the same time you get a combo attack." Iris smiled brightly as she got several good punches into Mikey's avatar, but I had a feeling he was letting her win.

"Have you seen Makenzie?"

"I think she's with Donnie in the barn." She replied as she hammered her thumbs into the controller sticking her tongue out. Putting on my coat I walked outside. The temperature was just about freezing, but there was no wind so it wasn't too bad. I could see the light of a fire twinkling through the small opening in the barn door. I turned, walking towards the woods planning on a short walk till dinner was done. I'm not sure how far I walked before I sat down on a frosty log.

"Thought I might find you out here." My mother smiled softly sitting beside me. "Shadow, I know right now's a really tough time, but I want you to know I love you. I know it may seem a little selfish of me to not try treatment, but hope can be a dangerous thing and I don't want to hurt you anymore, I don't want to hurt anymore."

"Mom, I understand. I don't blame you either." She smiled slightly making her face wrinkle even more.

"You always like the woods." She said quietly. I nodded in agreement looking around at the light dusted, leafless trees.

"It's peaceful, unlike our chaotic life." She laughed lightly.

"Have to agree with you on that."

I know we had missed dinner, but I didn't really care. I was spending time with my mom not in the hospital, something we hadn't done in years. By the time we headed back in was dark, the last rays of sun having disappeared a long time ago. I looked up and was amazed at how many more stars were visible out here than in the city.

I'd been around the world on missions and every night sky was different, somehow. Different stars, same places. I'm not really sure, but even the moon looks different here rather than in the city. Brighter and more of a cream tone to it. The branches of the trees reaching their fingers towards it. I could have stayed there all night, because for those few hours with my mom I forgot my past, everything that had happened in the last few months. No overwhelming feeling of being numb after sitting for too long. My mother truly laughed, something I hadn't heard in years.

The glowing windows of the farm houses were a welcomed sight. The temperature had dropped several degrees since the sun had gone down, so the warm interior of the farm house was welcomed.

**Good news I've started my art account on Instagram where I'll be posting drawings of the characters, scenes from chapters, and my own drawings, so please go follow username is daydreamer735 (probably be changing it idk) Please Favorite, Follow and review!**


	17. Chapter 17 Lies and Truths

**Hey everybody! I own my original characters and themes, not TMNT. This chapter is wrote in 3****rd**** person and I think this is my favorite chapter yet. **

"Sir, with all due respect, are you sure this is a good idea?" Bishop sighed heavily contemplating his second in command's words slowly creasing his thumb over the worn picture in his fingers.

"No, but it needs to be done." Bishop casted his gaze towards the farm house. He knew that this would turn out horribly and was seriously regretting his decision 16 years ago. Mentally preparing himself he got out of the van, his agent following him. Taking one last look at the smiling, five year old girl with pigtails falling in loose wave in his hand, he gently put it back in his pocket.

He lost count of the years, using his work as a distraction, but as he approached the house all those years and missed moments crashed into him like waves on the sand. The crunch of snow under his slick black shoes made the situation all the more real. They hadn't even made it to the porch before the front door opened revealing a confused and angry Casey Jones.

"Uhh, guy's you gonna wanna see this!" he called back into the house. Within seconds the rest of the house hold was standing on the front porch.

"Abigale…" Bishop breathed in disbelief. He'd gone to visit her a few times while she had been in the hospital, but seeing her now seemed different. While he had been gazing at the love of his life the turtles had drawn their weapons, preparing for a fight. "There's…no need for that." He attempted to reason with them, but, of course, it didn't work.

"What are you doing here, Bishop?" Leonardo hissed, his katana's gleaming in the mid-morning light. He was about to reply, but was cut off.

"John?" Bishop looked at Abigale and nodded answering her silent question. "I knew there was something you weren't telling me." her voice rose slightly with anger as she addressed her daughter.

"Mom, what the hell is going on!?" Shadow pleaded for and answer as to why her father was here and her mother wasn't the slightest upset to see him.

"Shadow, it's time we had a talk."

"About what? What's there to talk about!?" Abigale turned slightly to address the Turtles, Casey and April.

"Can you give us some privacy?" it wasn't a question and although they all wanted to stay and hear what this was about, they aloud April to usher them inside. Once they were all inside Abigale turned to her daughter struggling to hold back tears. "How long, Shadow?"

"How long, what?" She tried to play dumb, scared to death she'd trigger an episode.

"Don't you dare play dumb with me, Shadow! How long has the monster been threatening you!?" a few stray tears slipped down her pale, wrinkled skin. Shadow had to look away from her mother's gaze.

"A couple months." She muttered.

"Abigale…" Bishop placed a hand on Shadow's distressed mother. "calm yourself." After a few deep breaths Abigale spoke again.

"Shadow, it's time you knew the truth." She had to take a deep breath before speaking. "When I was pregnant with you, your father was having problems with a client. Your father wouldn't give him the weapons he had asked for and he got angry. Destroyed half of your father's lab at the time. During the raid there was a gun fight and Hugo, the client, lost his son. After that he threatened me, well you."

"He want's revenge…" Shadow breathed seeing the puzzle pieces slowly fall together. Her mother nodded, confirming the statement.

"We decided then that it wasn't safe to be together even with the protection of the agency and everything, we didn't want to take the chance. We came up with the story that your father wanted to use you for genetic testing. And it worked for ten really good years, then he found me and you know the rest."

Shadow was struggling to understand everything she had been told.

"So you told me a lie, you let me hate my father, just to protect me?" suddenly the conversation she had heard between Leo and Raph yesterday rang in her ears.

Inside they all had an ear pressed to the wall and were in just as much disbelief as Shadow.

"Brooo…" Mikey drew out as the conversation outside ended. "So Bishop actually has a good side in the present?" it was rhetorical, but Leo answered anyway.

"That doesn't excuse what he tried to do to us and did you forget what he did to Leather Head?" Leo narrowed his gaze at his baby brother and crossed his arms.

"That's not what I'm saying, Leo." Mikey glared at his older brother. "I just never considered the idea that he actually cared about Shadow."

"The nut-ball's got a point, Leo." Raph said jerking thumb towards the orange banded turtle you smiled proudly before frowning.

"How long till the girls get back?" Donnie asked, referring to Iris, Makenzie, Carrie, and Gabe who had begged to go with them.

"Should be pretty soon." April replied glancing back to the window. Outside Shadow was sitting on one of the steps her breathing a little rapid.

"I feel like I'm being told I'm adopted." Then her brown eyes widened. "I'm not adopted am I?"

"No, Shadow." Her mother replied with a bit of a laugh. Bishop knelt down so he was eye level with his daughter.

"Shadow, I know I've done some bad things, but I do care about you and your mother." Cautiously he pulled out the creased picture of Shadow he had put in his pocket earlier. Gently he folded up the picture and placed it back in his pocket.

"Did you make these?" Shadow took off her coat and motioned to the bands on her fore arms. Her parent's eye's bulged.

"What are they?" Bishop asked. Shadow activated them.

"Blades." She muttered.

"Amazing." Bishop muttered as he examined one of her arms. "And you don't know who made them?" Shadow shook her head.

From inside Leo glared through the window, not even hearing the conversation behind him. He vaguely wondered what would happen now. He wondered why Bishop would come now. They hadn't heard from the One, or Hugo as the called him, for a while, but that also worried him. He shivered wondering if this was the silence before the storm.

"Leo, come on, chill. Everything will work out." Mikey attempted to sooth his older brother. He was worried about him. He remembered those three weeks Shadow had avoided and ignored them and how Leo was constantly in the training room pushing his body to the limit.

"My son's, what is going on?" Master Splinter asked as he reached the bottom of the stairs having finished his meditating session.

"Bishops, 'ere for a little family reunion." Raph explained throwing his head towards the front door. Their father blinked wide-eyed.

"Oh…I see." He frowned and stroked his chin. "How is she fairing?"

"As best as she can I guess." Donnie said looking back out the window. "Turns out the whole 'was going to use her for genetic testing' was a lie to protect her for the One." Master Splinter hummed in thought. Like his sons, he hadn't ever expected this from the present Bishop. He also knew Shadow had believed this with her whole being and to realize that is was simply a lie was most likely destructive to her.

His attention was brought to his eldest son and he sighed with worry. Shadow had brought more turbulence to his already wild storm, leaving Leo confused and at war with himself. Splinter retreated back to his room to meditate on the situation and came in contact with the Ancient One on the spiritual plain.

"_Splinter-san, you mustn't worry yourself so much. When Shadow came to me she learned much, but it will take a while to settle in." _

"_I am worried for Leonardo, though. Things have suddenly become very difficult for all of us, but he's trying to fight it head on for reasons I cannot understand." Splinter sighed trying to keep his raging emotions in check. "What do I do, Ancient One?" he looked up with pleading eyes. _

"_Let it be, Splinter-san. Things will eventually work out, often in the most unexpected ways." His voice faded away as he drifted back to reality. _

Splinter sat in silence for a while longer thinking over the Ancient Ones words. He knew they were true, but as a father he knew it was going to be a struggle to simply let Leonardo and the rest of his son battle this without his guidance. They were almost 18, he knew that, but they were still his children. He wept in the silence dreading the future, but knew there was nothing he could do and that made the situation feel excruciatingly worse. Every bone in his body shook with the weeps of worry and fear.

He dried his eyes as he stood. Just before he opened the door he heard a couple close. The girls were home and confused with ignorance about the situation. Carrie going off on Bishop and having to be restrained by Raph till Shadow could calm her down and explain everything that had happened.

Everything had just become a little more complicated, all their realities shaken and stirred. Shadow sat out on the freezing porch long after her father had left and her mother had gone inside. No one bothered her, due to Master Splinter's wishes and for that she was thankful. Every once in a while a few tears of confusion would slip down her cheeks. Eventually Leo came out and sat by her, silently asking her to come inside, but she didn't move and neither did he.

Gabe was looking out the window at the two sitting on the front porch worried and not completely understanding what was going on, only that Shadow was upset and hurt and that scared him. Iris led him away from the window and over to Mikey, knowing he was worried and scared and hoped Mikey could help take the edge off.

Iris starred at the front door willing it to open and Shadow to walk through, but she didn't.

**Sorry for the wait, but I wanted to make sure this chapter was good. Follow my Instagram account daydreamer735. Follow, favorite, and review I really want to know what you thought of this chapter. **


	18. Chapter 18 The Meeting

**My apologies for this being so late. I started my Junior year and with my college level classes I'll be busy so bear with me. This chapters short, but I think you'll enjoy it. **

I entered my empty house and let out a breath of relief. Carrie, Makenzie, and Iris had stayed at the lair for dinner. I turned to lock the door when the hairs on the back of my neck stood up A.K.A my spidy sense. I turned on the ball of my foot, my gun pointed at my intruder.

"It's rude to keep your guests waiting." The man was turned away from me. The only thing visible was his arm lifting a mug to his lips. I lowered my pistol.

"Sorry." I muttered playing along. As I approached I could see that he had long side-burns that flowed into his goatee. Glassed rested on his nose and a hat covered his graying hair.

"Please sit." He leaned forward gesturing to the other chair in front of him. My footsteps echoed on the wood floor. The lights we off and clouds cover the sky. Everything had a murky feeling.

"Might I ask how you got in?"

"A magician never gives away his secrets, my dear girl." He smirked at me as I sat down. He took a loud slurp of the coffee in his mug. "How's your mother?" anger sparked like a nuke in my chest, but I quickly swallowed it. This was a game of poker.

"Dying. She has brain cancer." His eyebrow twitched in surprise, but just as I had he covered it up.

"You mother is a rather…impressive woman I'll give her that." I bit the inside of my lip hard. He set his coffee on the table between us and leaned forward on his knees. His muddy water colored eyes sparking to life. "I've been looking for you a long time, Shadow, but like sand you always slip through my fingers." He lend back with an amused smirk. "I would expect nothing less from the daughter of John Bishop and Abigale Knight."

"Are you going to tell me why you're in my house or are you going to continue to praise me?" now I smirked. It's all just a game.

"Your parents killed my son. I think it's obvious why I'm here." There was a sneer in his voice, the curl of his lip that look in his eyes, it was all deadly.

"I know."

"Do you now?" he didn't look convinced.

"Yes, but I can tell you now that it's not happening." He reached in to his breast pocket pulling out a thin stack of white squares.

"I've been watching you for years, Shadow. I know how your mind works." He grinned evilly like the Cheshire cat. "I know your down fall." The tossed the stack on the table, the photos spreading out. They ranged from when I first joined the agency to yesterday when we were pack up to leave the farmhouse. He leaned forward on his knees again. "Your move, Knight. Either hand yourself over or they die. One at a time starting with the boy." He threw down another card of Gabe on top of Mikey's shoulders.

He stood and began walking to the front door.

"What happens if I hand myself over?" I stood you so fast I bumped into the table knocking over his coffee mug. It shattered, porcine shards scraping across the floor and allowing the coffee to flow freely. He only smirked.

"Tell me something Shadow, have you ever stared down the barrel of a gun? Stared at the face of death?" he knew the answer. He was taunting me.

"I have."

"And were you scared?"

"Terrified." He lifted a 45. His hand sure and unwavering. I looked at the gun, so lined up that I could only see the rim of the barrel where death waited for me. Had this happened a few weeks ago I may have been scared, but now I stared at the barrel tauntingly. Daring him to pull the trigger. To meet my death. I wasn't scared, but adrenaline pumped in my veins. I stood still waiting for him to make his next move. I kept my chin up showing my defiance towards him and his weapon.

"How about now, Knight? Are you afraid?" I narrowed my eyes, pulling my lips into a thin line.

"You stare at death enough times you become friends." He seemed amused by my statement. He lowered his gun.

"I'll give you three days, Knight. After that….well, you know. Have a good night." My front door closed softly, but it echoed in the silence he left. I already knew my answer, and I also knew they would try to stop me. I knew what I had to do, so they won't find out till it was too late.

**Thanks for reading! Review, follow and fav please. Follow my Instagram daydreamer735.**


	19. Chapter 19 Fight On

**I don't own TMNT, just my original characters and ideas. Thank you. Enjoy!**

My footsteps echoed on the tile flooring like rain drops on glass. I felt unexplainably empty and completely full of emotion all at once, but my thoughts remained clear and focused. I thought about how, in a way, I had gained three new sisters and three new brothers, but I wasn't sure what to call Leo. I'm not sure I ever will. I thought about how my life had changed so drastically in the last few months: Makenzie and I, who were once enemies were now best friends, I learned that family isn't held or brought together by blood alone, in that moment that I was walking through those gray hallways I was sure I was walking to my death. That is what he wanted. I wasn't scared. I wasn't angry. However, tears slipped down my cheeks like ragging rivers. I imagined them, my family and friends, finding my note I left them. I imagined Donnie coming up with scenarios leaving this one, the most likely, for last because he knew it was true.

Just the thought of that made my steps falter. I knew how terrified Makenzie was over losing me after finding her family murdered by the very man I'm handing myself over to. This was the most selfish and selfless thing I've ever done and I'm at complete and utter war with myself. I've only felt like this one other time . . . and I didn't make to them. I won't let it happen again.

I know how much this will hurt them. I only pray Donnie can save Makenzie before she turns into me. And Carrie . . . what will she do? Despite the war inside me and my shaking knees I push on. I know he's waiting for me with a grin on his face.

I reached the main door. He was waiting on the other side. I pushed the steel doors open allowing a gentle breeze to blow by me. The room reminded me much of Shredders lair except the color scheme was monochrome and a giant foot symbol didn't hang behind him.

Hugo sat on a grey leather couch with two heavily equipped girls wearing sheer clothing on either side of him.

"Shadow, I had a feeling you'd be here early." He waved the two girls off and I wrinkled my nose at them. "Now let's see what you're really made of." I wicked grin split his face and before I truly knew what was happening my arm blades were locked with a deadly curved sword.

It was a girl about my age probably a few years older. She had silvery-blue dead eyes and hair so blond it looked white. I knew her. I jumped back and got into a fighting stance. Three more girls stepped out of the shadows all with dead looking eyes. They had been broken. I knew them too.

A few years ago before I had been recruited I had heard my mother talking to one of her team members about ten newly recruited agents going missing. I didn't know them personally, but I knew of them. They had been in the top of their training class, then one day they disappeared.

I chill ran up my spin as I blocked all four attacks. I bead of sweat dripped down my cheek. Katy, the first to attack me, stepped forward. In the low light I seen a collar around her neck.

"You shouldn't have come here, Shadow, but your just like your mother." Her voice was dry and scratchy like she hadn't used it in a long time. I pushed off my back foot, launching myself towards her. I brought down my right arm cutting a good length of her hair and leaving a nasty gash on her cheek. Blood oozed from it angrily.

"Katy dear, you don't want to upset me now do you?" Katy cringed when he spoke and shakily answered her reply.

"Y-Yes, S-S-Sir. As you wi-wish, Sir." She attacked, but I easily blocked her. I could see it in her dead grey eyes as I knocked her back, she want me to kill her. To put her out of whatever misery this place had put her through. We locked blades again, tear were coming out of her eyes. Suddenly they rolled back and she feel to the floor. Blood splattered across my face.

"She was always too weak." Ni-Ni, a Japanese immigrant, one of the other three girls stood unfazed, cleaning off her smeared red sword. "Now let's see if you're all you're made out to be, because I'm honestly disappointed. I thou—"

I sliced my right blade against her dominate arm leaving it near useless. With my hand I knocked her out, leaving me against the last to girls. I growled in anger. I took both of them on at once. Adrenaline pumping through my veins, I gave everything I had against them. After a few hour long minutes they lay helplessly bleeding on that grey tile floor. One dead, one unconscious, and two bleeding to death . . . what had I done?

I deactivated my arm blades becoming increasingly aware of the sticky, drying blood on my hands.

"I'm sure that Makenzie girl would happy to know you gave her family vengeance."

"They killed her family?" flashes of dismembered body parts and blood smeared across the walls flashed in my memory.

"Under my order of course." He looked at the girls at my feet. "I was expecting you to have more of a challenge. These fore were my best fighters." He shook his head disapprovingly. "You never worked well in a team, though did you?" that same wicked grin crossed his face as my blood crusted hands balled into fists. "Perhaps it's for the better, certainly would be a better show."

With that sentence I felt extremely cold. I had a bad feeling in my gut. He took a few steps closer and lifted my chin up with his index finger, forcing me to look into his deadly blue eyes.

"Ladies!" Hugo yelled and the two women from earlier came out dressed in the same indecent clothing as before. "Prepare her." He turned to walk away.

"In what uniform, Master?" the one who spoke had bright red hair and soft blue eyes. Oddly enough she reminded me of Ariel.

"Let's go with the black one." The girls who had fought me were dressed in white: a white tightly fitted crop-top with silver lining, a matching white skirt that stopped at mid-thigh, and matching boots that went to their knees.

"Excellent choice, Master." Hugo walked away without another word.

The two women escorted me to a small room lined with uniforms like those girls had been wearing. There was only one black one. It seemed large and shapeless, but the redhead quickly told me that it was a smart fabric, able to adapt to any body type. The top and boots fit like a second skin, however, the skirt shrunk at my waist the rest of the fabric remained loose. I did not like the uniform at all. I liked being covered. I felt protected that way. In this I felt exposed and venerable, but that may have been the point. To make me insecure. To break me. But that wasn't happing anytime soon.

**Sorry it's been awhile. For the last few days Fanfiction had been acting weird, I couldn't access my account so to say the least I was freaking out because I knew I had to update soon. I'm sorry this was so short, but I promise next chapter will be longer. Follow my Instagram account daydreamer735. I'll post a picture of the uniforms hopefully soon on it, but I also post a bunch of other art too. So check it out please! Review, follow, and favorite.**


	20. Chapter 20 Shadow the Gladiator

**I don't own TMNT, only my original ideas and characters. Enjoy!**

So much had happened in the last few days it left Leonardo's normally clam collected mind in a mess of uncomplete thoughts and raging emotions. It was no secret the brothers that formed a deep connection with the four girls that had entered their life. Now, seven of them raced through the grey building. The weight of this rescue mission, if there was anything to rescue, was quickly crushing Leo's hope with every step.

Leo kicked the door open, all thoughts of stealth having left his chaotic mind days ago. His katana's gleamed in the low light of the foyer casting a deadly feel into the air. Leo meant to kill.

His upper lip curled in disgust at the two women sharing an expensive leather couch.

"You're just in time for the show." One grinned nastily. Leo's grip tightened on his katana blades, ready to attack, but Raph set a hand on his shoulder calming him, only the slightest though.

"Where's Shadow?" Raph asked in his normal gruff tone. Carrie stayed close to his shell as he had ordered her too, since she and Makenzie had refused to stay behind. The two women shared a knowing glance, one with red hair grabbed a remote pressing a botton. A TV rose from the ground attached to an odd looking machine resembling a satellite that Donnie was quickly trying to figure out.

An image formed on the screen showing an arena filled with aliens of all types. It reminded the brothers of their three week adventure to the Triceraton Empire that really was only eight hours earth time. An announcer stepped forward with a booming voice.

"Welcome friends of all galaxies!" the crowd cheered. Leo's adrenaline rushed through his veins like ice. "On the left we have the challenger! Clex of sector 9! And on the right we have our reigning champion! Earthling Shadow Knight!" the roar of the crowd was so loud it disrupted the already sketchy signal. Leo felt his knee's buckle he struggled to stay up and appear unbreakable.

Clex was a pink alien with six arms and tentacle like black hair, a sword in each hand. It took Leo a moment to recognize Shadow. He was used to her having her hair up, wearing loser clothing, and not having the jagged cut that ran along her left cheek bone. Her arm blades were activated and in her right hand she carried a sword that much resembled his own katanas.

Behind him Makenzie let out a yelp of horror. Iris came to stand by him acting as support if he needed it.

"Begin!" the announcer called. Clex attacked first the six curved swords in each hand slicing the air with deadly precision. Shadow made no move. At the last second she slid her foot back, ducked under Clex's attacks and rammed her katana like blade through her stomach. The arena was in uproar. Shadow removed he bladed covered in green blood. Moments after Clex had collapsed to the ground four barbarically large rhino looking aliens took on Shadow.

"Donnie there—there has to be a way to get to her!" Leo cried in horror. Donnie stumbled over his words.

"Leo, without a transmat we . . . can't." Leo turned to his genius brother fire in his mocha eyes.

"Then how did she get there!" Donnie considered this, shocked into silence by his leader's abnormal behavior. Leo made a good point, but the trick was finding it. From the screen came a battle cry that made all of their blood run cold.

Leo turned katana ready and watched Shadow with amazement as she defeated the giant men with little stuggle. Her hands caked with their blood, but she was crying. Suddenly they were caught in a shift. It was familiar and Leo felt relief. They we surrounded by Utroms.

"Utroms? I don't understand." Donnie knew there was a piece of the puzzle missing.

"We are friends of Abigale's, she was once a Guardian." One of them explained. All jaws dropped. The missing puzzle piece. "We will explain more, but first you must rescue Shadow." The seven teenager's nodded determined to save their friend. Again a shift happened thanks to the transmat and they found themselves in the arena 20 yards away from a deadly Shadow.

Leo yelled her name, Shadow turned shocked and brought back to reality his name ghosting her lips. She began running toward them, but a triceraton blocked her path. With a new deathly look in her eye, one more willing to fight than ever before, she launched herself at the triceraton using her sword to cut the tendon behind his knee and drove her fist into a pressure point in his neck that rendered the tirceraton unconscious.

She ran as fast as her feet could carry her and then some, struggling with oncoming flashbacks. Carrie ran to meet her and as soon as Shadow reached them they were caught in a blue beam. The arena that Shadow had become so familiar with disappeared and she was surrounded by old pink, brain like aliens.

"Hello Shadow, we have some explaining to do. I apologies for not doing this sooner." The leader came forward in a human robotic exoskeleton.

"What do you mean?" she asked the blood soaked sword clattering to the floor with a metallic clang.

"Your mother, Abigale Knight, was a Guardian. One of only a few human's trust with knowing of our existence and our reasons for being on Earth when we were." Shadow vaguely remembered the guy's talking about them. She looked behind her at her friends and wondered where her mother was, worry prickling her heart beat.

"She was working a double mission when she met your father. Bishop was a worry for us with the Earth Protection Program. At the same time your mother was also working with the United States federal government." They allowed Shadow a moment to process this. It wasn't easy.

"When your mother came to us with her pregnancy we made a promise to do our best to protect both of you." The leader of the Utroms expected Shadow to ask questions, but she didn't so he continued. "When we received word that The One had found you and was planning on making a move we sent you a specialized weapon."

All eyes fell to Shadow's arm blades, still activated and glowing a menacing orange.

"She never told me." her voice trailed off in the silence.

"Shadow," Leo said timidly not really wanting to tell Shadow the news about her mother. Shadow turned to him "When your mom found out you had . . . left, she started getting sick." He knew Donnie could explain this better, but his genius brother made no move to save Leo in this explanation. "Thinking she lost you, I think, threw her over the edge. When we left she was throwing up blood." Leo finally met her gaze and immediately regretted it.

Shadow's rich brown eyes glimmered with tears that ran down her cheeks and mixed with the still wet blood from the cut on her cheek bone.

"If I hadn't of left he was going to kill you one by one starting with Gabe. I-I just couldn't." Before they had all wondered why Shadow had left. Of course they had considered this after finding out Shadow had gone missing knowing she wouldn't give herself over for no good reason. Had it been one of them Hugo had threatened first her choice might have been different, but Gabe—a child—Leo, his brothers, and the girls couldn't be mad at her knowing they would have probably done the same.

As they contemplated this new bit of information Shadow fought the voices of the flashbacks in her mind. Fear, not only from the flashbacks, but also from Hugo shot through her veins. She knew he was going to be pissed with the rescue mission. Shadow had been making him plenty of money and he already warned her if such a thing happened and its consequences.

"I'm tired of running and hiding and letting them win. I want this to stop." Shadow said with a cracking voice. Leo set a hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring look.

"Shadow how long were you there?" Donnie had don't some calculations in his head but wanted her input. Shadow thought for a moment pulling her eyebrows together.

"Four months I think, but I know it wasn't nearly that long here on earth." Makenzie passed out, barely caught by Donnie and Carrie slapped a hand over her mouth. Iris smirked.

"I didn't think it was possible, but somehow Shadow managed to become more badass than before." The other five furiously nodded their heads in agreement. Makenzie groaned from her unconscious state hoping everything that had happened over the last three days since Shadow's disappearance was just a dream.

**Thanks for reading. I did a little mental math in my head while writing this and figure since the guy's journey to outer space lasted three weeks in only 8hrs earth time I figured a few days would roughly equal a few months. I haven't received any reviews lately so they would greatly be appreciated!**

**Follow my Instagram account daydreamer735 I just posted a picture of Shadow in this chapter, so check that out please.**

**Again thanks for reading! Hope to see you next time. **


	21. Chapter 21 I Quit

**Chapter 21!? Holy genobies! Enjoy! I don't own tmnt just my OC's and ideas.**

Leo gently placed the katana like weapon on the wall and took a few steps back admiring it. The blade gleaming in a rainbow of colors. So unearthly. It hung next to the rest of their trophies collected over the years. He remembered vividly the way Shadow had used it. He had no idea she was even trained in the way of the sword. It seemed like as time went on more secrets were unearthed. Leo turned to leave the room of memories, but came face to face with Master Splinter stopping him in his tracks.

"Where is Shadow this evening?" he asked sipping his freshly brewed tea.

"She said she had business to take care of at the agency. I-I think it might have something to do with her mother." Shadow had been home from her three day four month trip for a week now, but with the threat of Hugo things had been tense. Then Abigale died, the brain tumor finally getting to her. Putting more stress on Shadow.

Splinter searched his oldest son's face. Unable to understand the interworking's of Leo's decision making, he sighed defeated, gave his son a pat on the shoulder, and retreated to his room to meditate.

Shadow walked through the hall of the familiar building with a certain determination. Other agents, new recruits and veterans, scurried away from her presence and whispered the legends and rumors. Shadow gave the guards guarding her destination a stern look and they backed off noting her multiple weapons and her feared arm blades. Walking past the two men, Shadow made her way into the Director's office the door slamming behind her.

"Hello, Shadow. I'm sorry about your mother. I hope you're ready for another mission." The Director said without looking up from his paper work and without much feeling.

"I quit." Those simple words uttered by Shadow caught his attention fully. He removed his reading glasses making a big show of putting the away carefully. Shadow stood one hip popped out and her arms crossed over her chest with a stern look in her eyes.

The Director noticed the scratch running along her cheek bone. "What do you mean you quit, Shadow?" he leaned forward lacing his fingers together in front of him, silently challenging her. Shadow wasn't one to back down so easily.

"I mean I'm done." The Director smiled at her still believing this was some type of joke.

"You really think you can get out that easily." He asked after realizing she was completely serious. She already had it planned out. She'd already transferred her fund to Iris's bank account and was set up to rent an apartment under a false name and if necessary she knew she could stay with the guy's when need be, plus she had her father work some magic and remover her name for the government system. Obviously, she thought, he and anybody else hadn't noticed yet.

"Yes." Shadow gave a curt nod before turning to leave. Anger tightened the skin on the director's face as he snarled.

"I'll have you locked up like your mother if you walk out of here!" he yelled at her back not caring if other agents heard him. "You're not even and adult yet. Now that your mother's dead I'm your legal guardian!" he smirked thinking he'd own. At that moment Agent Bishop walked in smoothing his black hair back.

"Actually, Director, I'm her legal guardian and I say she'd free to make her own decisions. If she wishes to quit then she is more than capable of doing so." The Director could feel Bishop's steely gaze on him through his shades. The director's knuckles turned white as he gripped his desk in rage. In a last futile attempted to change her mind he gripped his .45 pistol sitting in his right hand drawer. He pointed the pistol at Shadow with a steady hand. It was a moment of deja vu for Shadow and the Director. Six years ago they stood in this position.

It had been her final test before she'd be sent on her first mission. At ten years old Shadow had stared down the barrel of a gun for the first time. They both wore bullet proof vests, but that didn't help the fear coursing through Shadow's veins.

She'd shoot with a pistol at her hip ready for revenge on the man who'd hurt her mother. Rage, anger, determination, and fear mixing like poison in her blood.

"Put the gun down." She warned eyes narrowed. When he didn't she flung a throwing star at him landing in the barrel dead on. If he fired it now it'd blow up in his face. "I quit. Get that through your head, sir." She gave a mock salute and left the room. Bishop followed close behind, but turned to his limo with a short wave to Shadow.

Shadow cranked the heat up as she drove away intent on never returning.

At the lair they waited patiently for Shadow to return wanting to talk to her, but when she walked in all their throats went dry words forgotten.

"So did you get your business taken care of?" Donnie asked after a few moments of silence. Shadow nodded with a small smile. Iris grinned at Shadow proud of her partner.

Shadow walked to the dojo knowing that Leo would be in there. He was of course, doing his katas when he noticed her presence and sheath his blades. No words were spoken between them only a shared stern look. Shadow was trying to understand his odd behavior, but came up with no conclusion. With a shake of her head she left Leo standing in the dojo nervous sweat beading on his forehead. He growled at his self and began his kata's again, this time with frustration causing the moves to be stiff and independent rather than smoothing and flowing like they had been moments before Shadow had disrupted him.

**Sorry it's been awhile. I actually wrote a poem over the scene between the Director and Shadow and read it in my creative writing class. It may or may not be a rap battle though. If you want to read it review and I'll post it in next chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	22. Chapter 22 Hey

I stared back at my reflecting in the shiny red ornament. Setting it back on the shelf I picked up a sparkly blue one in the shape of a star. 2015 was scrolled across the front.

"What do you think the Donnie would like for Christmas?" Iris tapped her chin thoughtfully next to me.

"Nothing you can afford I'm sure. Maybe even pronounce for that matter." I attempted a smile, but it felt awkward and unnatural.

"I wonder how Mack's doing with Raph's present. Think she'll get him nail polish?" that was a funny image.

"As funny as that would be I think she's getting him a new wrench set. I overheard him complaining to Donnie about it." Iris nodded thoughtfully.

"I don't know what we'd do without you. He'd probably would end up with nail polish." Any good feeling that may have been within me vanished in an instant.

"About that," my tongue felt dry and swollen. "I'm leaving." I made sure to not look at her. I didn't want to see her expression.

"Where? Why?" her voice was flat and level, highly trained.

"Don't know, but even if I did I wouldn't tell you." I knew Iris would understand, but Carrie, Mackenzie, and the guys would have a harder time. "Hugo at the moment is missing or is still in space, but it's not exactly like I'm on good sides with the Agency either."

"I hate to say it, but I think you're right. At least till things calm down." A crowd of noisy teenagers walked by. "When are you leaving?" I decided that the blue ornament would do perfectly. "Soon then." She answered when I didn't reply. "Will you at least make it to Christmas?"

Her front was cracking. A waver entered her usually steady voice. Gently I shook my head examining the ornament. "No. Yesterday a van was sitting across from the apartment. Even if I were to move in with the guys or someone else they'd find me. I made a promise to Master Splinter to keep their secret safe. I can't risk that or any of you. I will come back and I'll keep in touch with you."

"Alright," she straightened her shoulders and took a deep breath. "what do you need?"

"Someone to erase me from the system completely. I want nothing left."

"That can be arranged" an elderly couple walked by. "Anything else?" I bit my lip thinking about to what I was going to say next.

"Give this to Leo for me." I handed her the glass ornament. She nodded with tears in her eyes.

"What about Carrie and Mack? Are you going to say goodbye to them?"

"Yes, were having dinner over there at five and I already talked to Raph by now he's told the others. I'll be gone by tomorrow morning."

"Then good bye."

_Dear Leo,_

_ I guess it's pretty cowardly to tell you this through a note instead of face to face, but I just couldn't. My Mom used to tell me love comes in all shapes and forms. I suppose she was just preparing me for when I met my father. But I now know she was defiantly right, crazy as it may seem. _

_Merry Christmas Leo. Stay out of trouble. _

_Love,_

_Shadow_

The note that had been stuffed in the neatly wrapped box along with the ornament was creases from the numerous times Leo opened and reread the note. Month's maybe? He forgot how long she'd been gone. A year? Something like that.

She called sometime, but only ever Iris and never for long periods of time. A knock pulled him from his thoughts.

"Leo it's for you!" Mikey called. Confused he took the payphone from his hyper brother who had a goofier grin than usual.

"Hey." Came simply through the receiver. A soft smile drifted over Leo's features.

"Hey."

**I could come up with a ton of excuses for the lateness, but I'll only say two: School is demanding! And I just didn't want it to end ya know? :"( I've become attached to these characters and I just was selfish and didn't want to see the story stop. But it has stopped and I thank all of you who stayed along for the ride. There probably will be a sequel of sorts. Just be on the lookout.**

**Also if you like ATLA check out my story Fire Eyes.**


End file.
